Roaring Hearts
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Well Chichi is a hooker/stripper & when one of her regulars mumbbles something about murder in his sleep. She finds herself in a very bad situation, so she hires a PI & they end up in a war between the two most natorous mobs. *Complete*
1. Dark Secerets

Roaring Hearts:  
Dark Secerts  
Author's Notes: This story takes place in the 1920s. Anyways this will have tons of couples and characters. Anyways Isle gave me the idea for the title so props to her and all that. Also I do not know the DBZ characters, or Isles, Yuri, Kei, Kim, Lex, or Kyia they are owned by themselves or their creators. I own all the others though. Anyways hope ya'll enjoy.  
________________________________________________________  
The time was 1920, and the young women of the period were begining to start becoming slightly wild. They exposed skin, cut their hair short, and danced crazy dances. Couples went on dates without supervision and drinking was outloud. Mobsters roamed the streets and drinking was done illegally in nightclubs and strip joints. Jazz was big and well into style, along with dances such has the Charleston.  
But love was pretty much nonegistant and if you married you married for money. However sometimes things work out differently then society would expect. A stripper and a mobster, a girlfriday and a mobster, a Private Eye and a Sayain. Along with many other unlikely couples at the time come together in a very odd way.  
________________________________________________________   
Chichi lay in the bathroom talking on the phone to her older sister Kacy. After their mother had died their father had stayed away from home, leaving the girls to take care of themselves most of the time. After awhile when their father did come home he was always fried. After awhile he began hitting the girls and they had run off and gone into hidding. Kacy was two years older then her and much better off. She lived in a fancy apartment and worked at a very classy underground nightclub.   
Chichi though hadn't been so fortunate she wasn't very talented except in cooking and since women pretty much couldn't get a job has a cook she had to do something else. The only other thing she was good at was dancing. So she got a job at an underground stripper joint, that also provided men with a young ladies company for a night. Which Chichi was currently doing except she was waiting for him to wake up again.  
"Look sis you need to take a vaction for awhile," she said. "I mean you work there like what everyday for like half the night!"  
"Well and you work THERE six days out of the week," teased Kacy. "I mean at least you are careful not to get pregnant."  
"Yeah the best way with birth control is the natural way."  
"Amen to that one baby sister plus it is so cheaper."  
"Oh I know," said Chichi.  
Suddenly Chichi heard the man in the bedroom stir.   
"Look sis I got to go I think the "meeting" is about to start," laughed Chichi.  
"Right see ya tommorrow I got to go and get ready for work."  
"Right bye bye."  
Then the sisters hung up the phone, and Chichi went into the bedroom. Yamacha was laying in the bed with the sheets wrapped around his waist (No they ain't lovers thank God!). He was moaning something about some man.  
"Roshi you bastard," he growled. "I am going to kill you."  
Chichi froze and stared at him for several minutes before moving to wake him up.  
"Yamacha you need to wake up," she said shaking him.  
Yamacha woke up startled and looked up at Chichi.  
"Where I am?" he asked.  
"In your hotel room," said Chichi.  
"Oh yeah," said Yamacha a slow smirk appearing on his face. "We had been doing something hadn't we?"  
"Yeah," said Chichi. "We were."  
"Well then lets get back to it."  
"Actually," said Chichi. "Our time together is up. I need to get going if you will hand me my pay then I will be on my way."  
"Fine," snarled Yamacha reaching for his wallet and handing her the money.   
Chichi put her clothes back on and left the room and hurried back to her small apartment. The moment she got there she wondered who this Roshi was and how one of her regulars knew him. But she realized she was tired and she had to get up earlier in the morning for a march on women getting the right to vote. Which she and her sister were both very big on and hoped to live to see women get the right to vote. Because tommorrow was September 26, 1920.   
________________________________________________________  
That morning Chichi woke up and went to her door to get the paper. She picked it up when she saw it in plain site. There on the headlines were the words 'Roshi a Famous Martial Arts Teacher has Been Murdered'. Chichi gasped and allowed the paper to fall to the floor. She grabbed her purse and ran out the door she had to report what she knew and she would lie about who she was if she had too.  
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Don't worry will eventually be a romance between ya'lls favorite couples. The chapters will also be longer probably this is just the prologue of the story.  
Lingo for the 1920s  
Fried - drunk. 


	2. A Private Investigator

Roaring Hearts 2:  
A Private Investigator  
Author's Notes: This story takes place in the 1920s. Anyways this will have tons of couples and characters. Anyways Isle gave me the idea for the title so props to her and all that. Also I do not know the DBZ characters, or Isles/, Yuri, Kei, Kim, Lex, Ise, or Kyia they are owned by themselves or their creators. I own all the others though. Anyways hope ya'll enjoy.  
_______________________________________________________  
The morning was dark and cloudy, it was going to rain. That is what Private Investigator Nikki concluded after turning back from her window. She was the only female Private Investigator in the New York area. She wore what she usually wore light brown pants, a long sleeves men's shirt, boots, and a brown fedora(ya know the top u always picture mobsters to wear). But then again very few people knew she was a woman. The only people that knew she was a woman, was Bulma her secetary who also created severally of the weapons and gadgets she used. Also her old partner on the force 17 knew she was a female. Finally her former clients knew she was female all in all they were the only people that knew she was a woman.   
Nikki sighed her actually name was Nichol, but to keep up the charade of being male she had to go by Nikki. She loved to be a woman well, except for being seen has the weaker sex, and the damn monthly PMS, being uncomfortable while pregnant, and labor. She sighed and took a seat at the desk to look over her last file.   
She had been hired by a woman named Kacy to look into the background of the girl's manager. Needless to say the man hadn't been the greatest guy around. Now thanks to some help from 17 the sick little fuck was behind bars. All in a day's work. All she had to do was wait for the next job and she could get some excitement into her life. It was then that the phone rang and she heard her secetary in the other room pick it up.  
"Hello this is Nikki's Private I office how may we help you?" asked Bulma then after awhile. "Hello Commander Spice I will get her."  
Nikki looked up has Bulma came into her office.   
"Nikki Commander Spice is wants to talk to you," she said poking her head in.  
"Well yippe skippy," muttered Nikki picking up the phone. "Hello Commander how are you?"  
"I have received word that you helped bring this Oolong person to jail. Is this true?!"  
Oh yes a few men on the force knew she was female which was the reason she no longer worked on the force. The moment they found out that Nikki was really a female that kicked her off the force. But no one dared confront her has a Private Investigator since she brought in more crooks then the others did. The only male that accepted her has an equal was 17. He was a good man and he needed a wife. But he never looked for one.  
"Yes Commander it is true."  
"You should stay out of police work!"  
"Hey if someone comes to me with a job offer I look into it. If your men can't do a job right without my help don't blame me. Which reminds me shouldn't you be looking into who killed this Roshi guy?"  
While Spice stuttered at the other end of the line, Nikki hung up the phone.  
"You know you really need to stop pushing him so much Nichol," said a voice from her door.   
Nichol looked up irrated to see 17. He had his hair pulled back into a ponytail. He wore dark blue pants, a black long sleeved men's shirt with thin white stripes, boots, and a dark brown trench coat. He strolled into the room plooped down in a chair and put his legs on the desk. Rolling her eyes Nichol swatted at his feet.  
"Get your damn feet off the desk," she snapped.  
17 laughed but did has he was told.   
"So any new cases yet?" he asked crossing one leg over his thigh.   
"We just wrapped up this case yesterday I would be shocked if we got another one so soon."  
"Who knows things happen."  
"I know that is what I am afraid of."  
Other side of town________________________________________  
Zarbon walked into the jail house in order to speak to Yamacha. He was wearing a white suite with thin black stipes.   
"How did you get caught?!" demanded Zarbon.   
"How the fuck should I know?" snorted Yamacha. "The only person I have been with is the hooker at that strip joint."  
"Do you think she found out?" asked Zarbon.  
"I am counting on it."  
"If she did then there is no way of knowing what else she knows about us."  
"So what harm can the little whore cause?" smirked Yamacha.  
"You never know but it would be better is we got rid of her just incase she knows why he had to die."  
"Fine what has he decided to do about me?"  
"Don't worry little brother we will get you out of here soon so that you can get your revenege on the little whore that out you in here."  
"Good."  
"You will recieve word later tonight on how to escape keep guard little brother. Soon you will have revenge on the woman that put you in here."  
That said Zarbon left the jail house and Yamacha seattled down on his cot. All he could do now was wait for night fall. He would be out of here by midnight then his revenge could begin, and he always got his revenge. He also knew exactly how to get his revenge, by taking out those closest to her. He would start with her friends in the strip joint. Their dead bodies would be 'valentine' gifts from him. After all it only seemed suitable since they used to be "lovers". When he said lovers he meant he paid for it she gave it to him. If she got pregnant it was her fault (A/N: *rolls eyes* typical guy men should wear condoms if they don't want a girl pregnant).   
Midnight_________________________________________________  
Yamacha woke up when something hit him in the head hard.  
"Fuck!" he cursed quitely sitting up.  
There on the cot was a piece of paper that had been wrapped around a rock. He unfolded it and read the simple words that had been written on it 'TAKE COVER!'. Yamacha had only a minute to think about what it meant. He grabbed the cot and threw himself against the cell bars putting the cot inbetween him and the wall. He made it with a second to spare because the moment that cot went up the cell wall exploded. Zarbon stepped into the smoke and over the wreckage. He wore the exact same thing he had worn earlier that morning.  
"Well little brother," he said. "Let's go before the thugs get here."  
"Right!"  
Then the two men took off into the night and got into the car that speed down the road. Two cops ran into the hall the only to see the retreating taillights of the car.   
"Damnit!" cursed Pilaf. "How could this happen?!"  
"We had better call 17," said Garlic Junior.  
Both men looked at eachother 17 was never in a good mood if someone woke him up at this time of night.  
17's apartment_____________________________________________  
17 cursed when the sound of the ringing phone awoke him from his nap. He grabbed the phone and told himself it had better either be his sister, his cousin, or Nichol to call him this late.  
"What?"he growled.  
_______________________________________________________  
Author's Notes Alright then there ya'll go I had intended to make this longer but I ran into a little problem. Can anyone tell me what the titles, their levels and that stuff is in the Police Force? If you do I would really apreciate it also you might have a walk on roll if you do.  
Kimbra - Haven't decided yet but thanks  
popo's bia - Thanks well what do you thinks. Have to agree with you the roaring twenties was cool  
Dark Strawberry - Thanks and here is another chapter  
Fried Wanton - Thanks and here is more  
IsleofSolitude - She is ain't she well you shall see all will be revealed in later chapters  
Chibi-Chichi-Chan - Thanks when are you going to update? 


	3. Hooker Meets Private Investigator

Roaring Hearts 3:  
Hooker Meets Privater Investigator  
Author's Notes: This story takes place in the 1920s. Anyways this will have tons of couples and characters. Anyways Isle gave me the idea for the title so props to her and all that. Also I do not know the DBZ characters, or Isles/Kacy, Yuri, Kei, Kim, Lex, Ise, or Kyia they are owned by themselves or their creators. I own all the others though. Anyways hope ya'll enjoy.  
_______________________________________________________  
"17," said Garlic Junior. "Yamacha has escaped."  
"WHAT?!" snapped 17 bolting up right in bed wide awake now. "Any idea how?"  
"Somone busted him out by blowing up one of the cell walls."  
"Why the hell didn't you stop it from happening damnit?!"   
"It happened to fast for us to catch the men."  
17 cursed and fell back onto the bed.  
'Damn rookie patrol men,' he thought to himself.   
"Alright," he said out loud. "Contact Commander Spice he will want to hear about this."  
Spice had once been in the army before he returned home and joined the Police Force. He was actually a Colonel but everyone called him Commander Spice. He had not gotten along well with Nichol, he had always thought she was weak. Even though he thought she was a male, but when her secert was out that she was a female. Things had gotten worse and she had beaten the shit out of him several times.   
Several times 17 and 16 had to break them apart. Then after awhile Colonel Puar had fired Nichol because she was female and she was too good to keep on the payroll. Also Lieutient Cell (weird Ne?) hated her because she had cracked a case he couldn't even crack. He hated the fact that someone especially a female was better then he was.   
"Look you two I am going to take this mission on pray that the good commander is in a good mood."  
17 slammed the phone down and pulled on his clothing before running out the door pulling on his gun holster and trench coat. He hoped into his car and speed down the high way dodgin through the small late night traffic. Mainly teenagers and younger people that liked to party all night. He sighed when he pulled into the parking lot on the side of the ruined jail house. Commander Spice, Colonel Puar, and Lieutient Cell were already there drilling the rookies on what had happened.   
"Well?" asked 17 walking up to them. "What do you want to do about it sirs?"  
"I want you to get with one of the men and find out why exactly The Cold Mob wanted to murder Roshi!" snapped Spice.   
"Fine," said 17. "I will get together with 16 and we will get right on it."  
"Good."  
Elsewhere________________________________________________  
Yamacha stood before Cold the leader of this mob in his new suite identical to Zarbon's.   
"You think this little hooker that you pay regularly to have sex with you found out about you murdering Roshi?" asked Cooler  
"It is the only explanation I have for it sir," said Yamacha.  
"Fine then I want you to find the bitch and take her out," smirked Cooler.   
"Very well sir," said Yamacha has he turned to leave.  
"Oh wait Yamacha I have a better idea," said Cooler. "Bring her to us so we can have our own fun with the little whore."  
Yamacha's eyes flickered briefly before quickly controlling it.   
"Very well I will has you command boss."  
"Good now you and the boys stalk the girl and when she is alone I want you to grab her. I do not care how long it takes get that bitch!"  
"Right."  
Yamacha exited the room and closed the door behind him. There waiting for him were the some of the higher members of the group.  
"Anyone up to going to a strip club tonight?" he asked with a smirk.  
Dancing Angels Strip Joint____________________________________  
Chichi was dancing on a pole slowly removing her clothing with a sensous nature. She could hear the cat calls from the drunken males has they slipped money into her garter belts. While they ran their hands over her legs. She continued to dance ignoring the feeling that their hands created with them being on her skin. She looked up throwing the blouse off of her to reaveal the black silk bra. When she looked up she saw Yamacha walking into the club with some other men.  
'How did he escape?' she thought her heart pounding. 'Does he know that I am the one that told the cops who killed the old man?'   
One look in Yamacha's eyes told her the answer to the question.   
'He knows it was me that turned him in,' she thought panicking.   
She watched closely has he signaled to a waiter. He handed the waiter something and whispered sometihng into his ear. The waiter nodded and disappeared into the crowd heading to the back rooms. She though paid no attention to the waiter and kept her eyes on Yamacha and his goons all through the rest of her dance. When the dance was over she moved to the back of the club. She smiled and thanked one of the older girls has she handed her a robe.   
Chichi wrapped the robe around her and entered her room. There on a vanity was a folded piece of paper. She opened it and read it briefly before dropping the paper and collapsing into the chair in front of the vanity.   
'Oh no,' she thought to herself.  
Chichi grabbed the phone and dialed her older sister's number hoping she was at home at this moment.  
Kacy's__________________________________________________  
Kacy picked up the phone while she was brushing her hair.  
"Hello?" she asked into the phone.  
"Kacy um I think I need help."  
"Why?!" asked Kacy going into a state of panic. "What's wrong?!"  
"I think someone is trying to kill me," she said.  
"Oh well then if I were you I would hire a Private Investigator."  
"But don't they cost alot?!"  
"I know a Private Investigator that charges the amount of money that you can pay."  
"She charges a reasonable amount for everyone?"  
"In deed, here let me get you the address for his service."  
"Alright."  
"If I were you I would go tommorrow early in the morning."  
"When does it open?"  
"Early in the morning believe me this person is very good. His name is Nikki you can go to him at first light."  
"I just might do that."  
"Believe me you will not be disappointed."  
"I hope I can survive the night."  
"Do not go anywhere alone if you have to get one of the girls to drop you off at my place. I will be home since I am off tonight."  
"Alright will do."  
"Good see you in a bit."  
"Right."  
Then Kacy hung up the phone and stared into the mirror. She hadn't been lieing Nichol otherwise known has Nikki was a very good Private Investigator. If anyone could help her little sister she could.   
17's Place________________________________________________  
17 walked into his apartment and removed everything from the waist up. He collapsed onto his bed and closed his eyes. Suddenly his eyes furrowed has a thought once more entered his mind. What he wouldn't do to have the company of a female. Nichol had always teased him about getting a female to keep him company in his apartment. But he never wanted one, he didn't want someone else worrying about him. Besides he didn't feel the loneless at the time and now he felt it deep in his soul. He needed a woman that was for sure.   
But the question was where would he be able to find the right one. 17 sighed and allowed himself to drift off into the endless nothingness of sleep. Tommorrow he could worry about the problem of not having a female companinon.   
Dancing Angels Strip Joint____________________________________  
Chichi was dancing again it was the last dance of the night before her shift ended. When she saw some men come into the club. They were dressed like Yamacha and his buddies except their suites were either a pitch black or dark blue with no stripes on it. They also wore ties and pure white male t shirts. They also wore black fedoras on their wild hair. That surprised Chichi because she could hardly believe that the hats could stay on. She smiled and continued to dance around the pole. She didn't notice that only one Sayain was watching her with interest while the others looked at the other women.   
While she was watching Yamacha and his men walked over to them. The new comers stood up to meet them. Suddenly after a whispered conversation a fight broke out. Gunshots were heard and people began to scream in terror and panic. Chichi and the other stripers ran behind the stage to hide from the gunshots. It was at that time that one of the older strippers decided it was time to take Chichi too Kacy's place. While the men were fighting.   
When they reached the house the older girl grabbed her arm.  
"I want you to promise me that you will go to this Investigator tommorrow morning," she said.  
"I will Lunch don't worry."  
Then Chichi ran up the steps and disappeared inside the building.   
Morning_________________________________________________  
Chichi walked up the stairs to the building that the Private Investigator worked in. She walked up the steps and saw a woman with blue hair.   
"Um I am here to speak too Nikki," said Chichi.  
"Oh of course hold on and I will get him," said the woman with a soft smile.  
She picked up a phone pressed a button and talked briefly to the person on the other line.   
"You may go in and see him," said Bulma standing up and opening the office door.  
Chichi walked in and was surprised at what she saw. Nikki had dark brown hair, and hazel eyes. But the facial features were more femine then masculine.  
"You are a female aren't you?" she asked.  
_______________________________________________________  
Thanks to c-sa, Isle, and Lito for giving me the info on the Police ranks. Lieutient, Colonel, Major, Captain, Sergeant, Detective, and Patrolman.  
Ren-chan - THanks  
Seraphsaiyan - Wait and see will ya.  
I won't tell - Too few you call 87 stories too few?! Wow how many do you want?  
IsleofSolitude - Is cool  
Kei - You will see you will see. I need the info though girly  
c-sa - Thanks I need info from you for the walk on roll.   
popo's bia - Lol anywho thanks for the review.  
Fried Wontons - Thanks I will  
Kyia - NEESAN! Thanks   
Lito Monkey - Will do okay now I need you to send me info for your brief walk on roll. 


	4. Let the Investigation Begin!

Roaring Hearts 4:  
Let the Investigation Begin!  
Author's Notes: This story takes place in the 1920s. Anyways this will have tons of couples and characters. Anyways Isle gave me the idea for the title so props to her and all that. Also I do not know the DBZ characters, or Isles/Kacy, Yuri, Kei, Kim, Lex, Ise, or Kyia they are owned by themselves or their creators. I own all the others though. Anyways hope ya'll enjoy.  
_______________________________________________________  
Nichol smiled and laughed.  
"You are very perpective," said Nichol. "Yes I am female but in order to stay in buismess I charade around has a male."  
"So how do you get males to go out with you?"  
"No one goes out with me because I am a strong female," chuckled Nichol. "So what can I do for you today Miss?"  
"Chichi my name is Chichi."  
"Very well so what can I do for you miss Chichi?"  
"You remeber when Yamacha was taking us in?"  
"Yes of course I remeber that I also remeber that he escaped."  
"Well I was the one that turned him in."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes you see I work has a hooker and a stripper at the local strip joint. Yamacha was one of my regulars and he talks in his sleep. He talked about how he was going to kill Roshi."  
"Does he know?"  
"Yes he is threatening to kill me."  
"How do you know this?"  
"This note," said Chichi tossing a note on the desk in front of Nichol.  
Nichol leaned forward and opened it reading the words written clearly across the paper 'I know it was you who turned me in and I will kill you for it'.   
Nichol sighed and said, "Are you hiring me to protect you?"  
"That and one more thing," said Chichi. "I am also hiring you to find out why he killed Roshi."  
"Why do you want to know the reason he was murdered?"  
"Because he was a friend of my father's and I want to know why. I owe my father that much at least."  
"I understand completely."  
"Do you?" asked Chichi surprised.  
"Yes that I became a Private Investigator my father was a cop."  
"Oh you really do understand then, but what for?"  
"Because a man that worked with a gang murdered my father."  
"I am sorry."  
"So am I he slaughtered my mother has well."  
Chichi was silent for a moment.  
"So will you except my job offer?"  
"Of course I will. Do you know any specfic clubs that he hangs out with?"  
"Well he hangs out at 'Dancing Angels Strip Joints' I know that. I might be able to talk to my sister and see if he hangs out where she works."  
"Who is your sister?"  
"Kacy she pointed me too you."  
"Oh yes I am I know her she was the last person to hire me. I will give your sister a call and organize for the three of us to have a small luncheon so we can discuss this matter further. If you will give me your number I will contact your sister and work something out then I wil call you later."  
"Actually I am staying with my sister for the time being."   
"Under the circumstances I would say that would be the wisest. I will contact you two later."  
"Alright."  
"It was nice talking to you."  
"And you two I will talk to you later I guess."  
With that Chichi left the office and turned to leave the small apartment.  
"Hey," said Bulma.   
Chichi turned back to look at the blue haired woman.  
"Cheer up," she smiled. "Nikki can uncover almost anything when she puts her mind too it. If anyone can find out why the jack ass killed the man she can. So perk up baby cakes everything will be fine."  
"Right," said Chichi smiling. "Thanks."  
Then Chichi left the room and returned to her sister's place.   
Later that day_____________________________________________  
Nichol, Kacy, and Chichi sat around Kacy's parlor eating sandwhiches and drinking coffee.   
"Kacy have you seen this man?" asked Nichol placing a picture in front of the older woman.  
"He comes to the night club that I work at," said Kacy after studying the picture for a moment.  
"What club is that?"   
"Lunar Eclipse how else do you explain me having all this money?"  
Nichol was silent a moment she knew Lunar Eclipse well. There was a bunch of illegal crap going on there all the time. But the cops never had enough to go on to close it down and bring everyone in. The people that worked at the club were paid quite alot since it was the hottest spot to go to for some drinking.  
"Indeed I see your point," said Nichol. "Kacy when does he usually come in?"  
"Everynight for about an hour or two," said Kacy.  
"Think you can get me into there undercover has a performer or something?"  
"Nope sorry but right now we have no openings at the moment. But I can get you and someone else in for the entire time of the investigation."  
"Really? May I borrown your phone for a minute?"  
"Sure go ahead."  
"Thanks."  
Nichol picked up the phone and dialed 17's desk. She waited while the phone rang.  
"17?" Pause. "Yeah it's me I have got a propostion for you." Pause. "Yeah you heard me I have some girls that can lead us to the man that murdered Roshi and why. One of them can get us into the night club he shows up at everynight. I will meet you at my place and bring them."  
Nichol hung the phone up and looked to the girls.   
"Well," she said. "Let's finish up so we can meet with a friend of mine and discuss of mine."  
"Nichol," said Chichi. "He is also a regular at the club I work at. One of the girls left and I might be able to fill you in."  
"Perfect."  
Nichol's Place Awhile Later___________________________________  
17 sat in the chair thinking he had just heard what they had told him.   
"So me, 16 and Nichol will go has a group of friends to our club and when we aren't there Nichol will work in the strip joint?"  
"Sounds fool proff," smirked Kacy.  
"Also dangerous," said 17. "Nichol are you sure about this?"  
"It's not like I haven't done something like this before," said Nichol.   
"But this time we are dealing with a well known, and dangerous mob group!"  
"I can take care of myself besides you and 16 will be around if I need help while we are doing this."  
"But if we can not get there in time....."  
"17 stop it you worry too much about me."  
"Someone has to I mean with no man..."  
"No man oh yes and you have no female to keep you companion besides me either."  
"Look," said Bulma before the two could get into the oh so familar arguement. "I will see what I can dig up on Yamacha and the mob he works for to help you."  
"Thank you Bulma. Kacy! Chichi! When do your clubs open?"  
"Well mine opens at nine o'clock," said Kacy.  
"Mine opens at midnight," said Chichi.  
"Fine," said 17. "We will go out to Kacy's first then when Chichi's opens we will go over there. Chichi when can I meet your manager?"  
"I can organize for you two to meet tonight."  
"Good I want to get this started with has soon as possible. Let's do this and shut that murdering bastard up for life!"  
_______________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Okay no idea when the next chapter will be out I have suddenly developed a depressional funk no idea why though.   
Fried Wantons - No problem and the cliffs is what keep ya'll coming back for more.  
Kei - Yes please email me the bio of you and yuri basic stuff really hair color, eye color, hobbies, relations to characters, ages, job stuff like that  
Lady Kyia - I think you make your appreance in the next chapter and who knows about the rest.  
Seraphsaiyan - Thanks  
IsleofSolitude - Thanks!  
I won't tell - Thanks lol. Who are you anyways?  
Popo's bia - Maybe.......  
Ren-Chan - Yeap lol anywho glad ya found the story dude!  
Dark Strawberry - lol thanks. 


	5. Club Nights

Roaring Hearts 5:  
Club Nights  
Author's Notes: This story takes place in the 1920s. Anyways this will have tons of couples and characters. Anyways Isle gave me the idea for the title so props to her and all that. Also I do not know the DBZ characters, or Isles/Kacy, Yuri, Kei, Kim, Lex, Ise, or Kyia they are owned by themselves or their creators. I own all the others though. Anyways hope ya'll enjoy.  
________________________________________________________  
Nichol, 17, and 16 walked down the stairs of the night club that Kacy worked in. They were all wearing the fashions of the era and were looking around to see if they could spot any members of Freezia's group. But at this moment they couldn't see anyone in the group.   
"Let's spread out," said Nichol softly. "I will take the bar, 17 take the tables near the stage, and 16 you take the balcony."  
"Right," said the men has they all spilt up.   
"Keep your eye on Kacy incase they go after her will you two?"  
"Right," said 17.   
"Good let's move out and do this."  
Nichol moved to the bar and looked around has she went keeping an eye for any famillar faces. But so far she hadn't seen a single one, except for one female she believed her name was Kyia. She was the daughter of the vicous mobster K.Veggitta. Nichol had meet her once at another underground bar that she had been working on for another client. She watched as she made her way over to her place at the bar.   
"Miss. Nichol," she said softly. "It has been awhile."  
"Indeed it has been," said Nichol.  
"What are you doing here Investigator?"  
"I am looking for someone."  
"Who are you looking for?"  
"A man."  
"Really?! That narrows it down."  
"Not romantically," said Nichol flatly. "This is for a client."  
"Lost brother?"  
"You know I am not supposed to release that information."  
"You are no fun Investigator."  
"Are you saying this because last time we meet I arrested your brother for drug dealing?"  
"Naw my brother deserved to be arrested. I still can not believe that my father paid the bail money."  
"Your father has the honor to stand by his offspring."   
Nichol looked away from the glass of wine and looked around the room has several men walked into the club. Nichol narrowed her eyes, the clothing was simillar to that of the Freezia mob. Kyia followed her eyes and smiled.  
"Relax they are my family and friends."  
"Tell me again why I should relax?"  
"My family and our friends aren't murders."  
"Perhaps," said Nichol flatly.   
'The woman is either naive or lieing,' thought Nichol.   
Nichol looked up has a young woman with long pink hair and golden eyes came onto the stage. The band struck up a lively tune and she began to sing to the song.   
Nichol narrowed her eyes the woman looked so famillar. However she failed to notice the gun pointed straight at her head.  
_______________________________________________________  
17 looked around while sipping at the beer he had ordered. He watched a woman go up to Nichol and he watched has they held a conversation. The slight movement of Nichol's head caught his attention, he looked in her direction and caught sight of a group of men in clothing that was simillar to that of Freezia and his men.   
"Who the hell are they?" he muttered under his breathe.  
"They are the Sayains," said a female voice at his ear.   
Turning 17 saw his cousin Ise (pronuced eece) her hair was blonde while her were eyes brown.   
"How often do they come in cous?" he asked.  
"Every night and they stay almost most of the night."  
"Do some of the men that run with Freezia ever come in?"   
"Yeah in fact they should be in here in a few minutes watch that door they will walk inside after Miss. Hasha finishes singing her first song."  
"Thanks cous," said 17 taking a swig of beer.  
"Hey don't worry about it is an asset to have inside sources sometimes."  
17 smirked and looked up when the band struck up a lively tune.  
"That would be Hasha now," she said smilling. "Enjoy the show."  
17 sighed and looked at the stage has a beautiful woman with pink hair stepped onto the stage. The woman had a beautiful voice and he found himself completely focused on her voice and did not notice the gun that was pointed at him.   
_______________________________________________________  
16 looked around and smiled at the red haired female that walked up to him and placed the beer in front of him. He watched her smile back shyly before going back to work. He leaned back and watched Nichol talk to another woman, and 17 talk to his cousin. She must have been telling him about the men that had just walked in and when Freezia and his goons would come into the night club. He sighed and linked back has the he watched his friends talk to the women.   
Looking up he motioned to the red haired woman again to come near him. She did blsuhing ever so slightly at him.   
"What do can I get for you sir?" she asked bending over.  
"Nothing except," he said to her softly. "What is your name?"  
"My name," she whispered soflty. "Is Sai."  
"You have a beautiful name."  
"Thank you."  
"You are very beautiful."  
Sai blushed even more she had received such numerous compliments before from several other men that came to the night club. However this man made her feel special and not like she was just some common whore that would sell her body for one night of pleasure. They stared into eachother's eyes, neither of them paying attention to anything going on around them.  
Then the band struck up a lively tune and a woman walked on stage and began to sing.  
16 noticed that the woman had caught 17's eyes.   
"That woman has a beautiful voice who is she?" he asked.   
"Her name is Hasha she is my sister."  
"I see."  
"Yes."  
"Will you join me tommorrow?"  
"I shall try," smiled Sai before returning back to work.   
16 smiled and did not notice the gun that was pointing at him.  
________________________________________________________  
Hasha began to sing with the band while watching a man with shoulder length black hair. He was incrediable handsome and she couldn't help but blush whenever she looked at him. Suddenly she saw a gun pointed at his head then she saw someone pull the tigger.   
"LOOK OUT!" she shrieked.  
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Okay I have decided that if you want to receive email on the updates from now on then you must join my mailing list at my webpage in the library. It is too inconveint for me to bother with finding who reviewed and trying to find their emails. sorry but it makes things a whole lot easier for me.  
-Lady Nightshade  
"Posion Never Tasted So Sweet."  
i won't tell - Well who knows maybe I will later on but not right now.  
LitoxMoNKeY - Thanks  
Ren - Chan - Is quite alright thanks for the reviews.  
Dak Strawberry - Thanks  
Lady Kyia - Lol  
popo'sbia - will do.  
Isles - Soon soon very soon  
Fried Wantons - lol too bad. 


	6. Club Fights

Roaring Hearts 6:  
Club Fights  
Author's Notes: This story takes place in the 1920s. Anyways this will have tons of couples and characters. Anyways Isle gave me the idea for the title so props to her and all that. Also I do not know the DBZ characters, or Isles/Kacy, Yuri, Kei, Kim, Lex, Ise, or Kyia they are owned by themselves or their creators. I own all the others though. Anyways hope ya'll enjoy.  
________________________________________________________  
Three gunshots fired through out the club at Nichol, 16, and 17. All the waitresses ducked down when the men all drew guns and started pointing them in the direction of that the shots had come from. Nichol cocked her head to the side listening for any other bullets that were coming her way. The other bullet had hit her glass and shattered it before hitting the wall of the club. It was hard to pay attention for the sound of bullets heading for your head, with young women screaming and running around.  
Nichol noticed that the men in the suites weren't even noticeing the screams of the women. She turned her head looking to see how 17 and 16 were doing. The sound of two shots being fired in her direction caught her attention. She whirled around and caught the two bullets one that was heading for her heart the other that was heading for the neck of Kyia.   
Kyia blinked in surprise she had been so busy noticing her family to realize that a gun was pointed at her. Then the sound of the whizzing bullet caught her attention, she had turned around in time to see Nichol catch the bullet in her bare hand. The other woman's hands were bleeding has she glared in the direction the bullets had come from.   
"Damn," she hissed. "They know!"  
More shots were fired this time from 16 and 17's guns. Pretty soon two men fell from their hiding places. But before anyone could react they jumped back to their feet and attacked 17 and 16. Nichol looked around searching for the man that had tried to kill her.   
'But why would they try and shoot the girl?' she thought to herself.  
One of the men came up and placed an arm around Kyia. He had hair that stuck straight up and a breed.   
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
"Yes daddy I am fine," said Kyia.   
Veggitta Sr. turned to look at Nichol and frowned when the woman ignored him.   
'This woman has some nerve,' he thought.   
"Young woman," he said gruffly.  
The woman continued to ignore him and he frowned.   
"Nichol," hissed Kyia.  
"Quiet!" snapped Nichol looking around. "He is still hiding."  
Kyia blinked something was up she had never seen her like this before. Suddenly a whizzing sound came through the air and and Nichol moved slightly and caught the dagger in the air. She looked in the direction it had come from and threw it blinded in that direction. Suddenly a man fell from the dark corner gripping his shoulder where the knife was protudding from. He lay on his knees growling at her.  
"Bitch," he growled.   
Nichol snarled and brought her arm back to hit him across the face. But before she could hit him a shot rang out and the man fell over backwards. She leaned over and saw the blood pouring from the wound. Nichol looked around trying to find the gun from which the shot had come. She saw no one but saw a door close. She ran after whom ever had gone through the door. After awhile she kicked her heels off and continued running after whomever was running. She drew the gun that was hidden benegth her clothing and continued to run after them.   
But when she reached the end of the hallway she came across a dead end.   
"What the hell?" she said to herself. "How can someon just disppeaer like that?"  
Nichol turned away and started to make her way back to the club. When she came back to the club she noticed that the singer was gone.   
'I have a bad feeling about the singer girl being missing,' thought Nichol.  
________________________________________________________  
17 slammed a fist into his attacker's face and then ducked when the man swung a fist at him. He ignored the screams that were going on below him. To not ignore them would be dangerous to his health if not fatal. He did a round house kick sending the man into a table. During the small interession of the fight 17 took the time to check on his teammates. Nichol was looking around at the communtion going on around her. Normally this would have worried him but when two shots rang out he saw her catch them. Nichol was the only one he knew that could do that after not paying attention.   
Then there was 16 the man was doing very well against a normal man at his height. But then again all he was doing was holding the man's forehead while the man's arms waved wildly in the air. 17 couldn't help but sweatdrop at that. Then he began to notice that his attacker was stirring from the rubble of the table he had fallen on. 17 turned and got once more into a fighting stance. A smirk formed on his lips there was nothing more fun then getting into a good brawl.   
17 frowned when the man didn't attack him he just stared at him thoughtfully for several seconds.  
"What are you staring at me for?!" demanded 17.  
"I can't for the life of me think of why he wants to kill you," said the man.   
"Who is he?!"  
"The man that sent us of course," said the man shrugging his shoulders.  
"I know that but tell me what the man goes by!"  
"Can't do that."  
"Why the hell can't you?!  
"It's very simple I just can't."  
17 looked the man in the eye and decided on something but then decided against it.   
"You work for Freezia don't you?"  
"No I do not work for that fag of a mobster."  
"Then who do you work for is it the man known has King Veggitta?"  
"No I do not work for the Sayain mobsters either."  
"Then who do you work for?"  
"I told you before that I can not tell you."  
'This is not good,' thought 17.  
"Can you at least tell me why they want to kill me and my friends?" asked 17 flatly.  
"He didn't tell us why he wanted you dead just that he wanted you dead."  
17 frowned this was definetly not a good thing.   
"So you can't tell me who you work for because you do not know?"  
"No I know I just can't tell you."  
17 was starting to get irrated with this game.  
"Look," he hissed. "Just tell me and I promise I will protect you."  
"No one can protect from this man."  
"What do you mean?"  
The man said nothing but moved once more into a fighting stance.   
"Shall we continue this little fight of ours?" the man asked.  
17 nodded and moved into his own fighting stance. Once more the two men started fighting. Neither man seemed to be winning for the moment. They seemed to be evenly matched in strength and wit.   
"Who taught you to fight?" asked the man breathing hard.  
"I was raised on the streets I learned from having to survive on the streets," smirked 17. "You?"  
"The same."  
"I am impressed with your ability to fight."  
"I know and I am impressed with your ability to fight has well. But I am afraid this must end."  
"Indeed it must."   
17 lunged forward and slammed himself into the other man. The man slammed into the wall and 17 pressed his arm across the man's neck.   
"Now tell me who this man is?!" snarled 17.  
The man remained silent.  
"You will know by the end of the night," whispered the man.   
17 looked at the man for several minutes, then a shot rang out and the man collapsed slightly on 17's arm dead.  
"Damnit!" snarled 17 catching the man and laying him down on the floor.  
There was a new mob boss in town it would seem.  
________________________________________________________  
16 held the man by the forehead a good distance so he couldn't cause in harm. While this was happening he began to look around and see what was happening with his friends. Nichol seemed to be trying to find the man that had shot at her and 17 seemed to be fighting with the man that had shot at him. He watched has 17 did a round house kick and sent the man into a table. Then watched while 17 looked around and then began to talk to the man for several minutes.   
16 watched has the men once again began to fight once more. Then another stale mate and 17 slammed him into a wall his arm over his neck. Then another shot rang out and the man died. 17 gently placed the dead body down on the floor. He could tell that 17 was worried about something. They looked at eachother for several minutes before 17 turned away to look at the body.   
16 figured that he was looking for a clue to who had sent him after him. With a sigh 16 looked down at the man who had given up trying to hit him.   
"Are you down?" he asked.  
The man growled and began to swing his arms even more furiously. 16 watched the man in amusement, but the man tired once more and 16 sighed.   
"Well since you are trying to catch your breathe can I ask you some questions?"  
The man just grunted.  
"Who sent you?"  
"Go to hell."  
"That wasn't nice," frowned 16.  
The man snorted and spat on his shoe. 16 frowned and lifted the man up by the shirt with his other hand. He removed his hand from the man's forhead. Then 16 began to walk to up the stairs and stopped at a landing. Allowing the man to dangle over the railing.  
"Tell me who the man is that sent you after us," demanded 16.  
"Whatever gave you the idea it was a man?"   
"You mean it is female?"  
"I didn't say that."  
"Then it is female?"  
"Didn't say that either."  
"Do you want to die?"  
"Well I'll die anyways."  
"What do you mean?"  
"The penatly for failure is death."  
16 stared at the man for severally minutes.  
"If you tell me," he whispered "We can protect you."  
"No you can't protect me from this person my friend."   
Before 16 could say anything a shot rang out and a bullet went through the man that 16 held. 16 lay the body down on the floor before joining 17 and Nichol on the bottom floor.   
"I think we should find that singer," said Nichol softly.  
"Good idea the cops will be here soon," said 17. "You go see if you can find her while we deal with them."  
Nichol nodded and started asking some of the girls where the dressing rooms. 17 watched has one of them lead Nichol to a back door and down a hallway.   
"Do you gentlemen need any help?" asked a gruff male voice.  
17 and 16 turned to see Veggitta Sr a well known man with the rest of his people behind him.  
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long I was blackmailing someone to get the chapter out and she was sort of slow. I will not be sending anymore email from now on. If you want to be updated with my chapters then go to my site, then go to my library and join my mailing list. Thanks to those that reviewed. Also for those that watch Yu Yu Hakusho a story I am writting on it   
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=738534  
Kei - Well not you know and nope you didn't but I will use the ones from Between Sayains and Mermaids  
LiToxMoNKeY - Cool girl here is more  
i won't tell - Why aren't you going to tell me who you are?! Patience is a virtue my friend  
Fried Wontons - I know and that is why I do it  
Lay Kyia - Yeap yeap yeap  
Rachel - THanks  
Dark Strawberry - Cool lol he will be in here trust me  
IsleofSolitude - Lol I know I am evil   
Ren-chan - Thanks here is another update.  
KeroKero - thanks 


	7. Conversations and Shoot Outs

Roaring Hearts 7:  
Conversations and Shoot Outs  
Author's Notes: This story takes place in the 1920s. Anyways this will have tons of couples and characters. Anyways Isle gave me the idea for the title so props to her and all that. Also I do not know the DBZ characters, or Isles/Kacy, Yuri, Kei, Kim, Lex, Ise, or Kyia they are owned by themselves or their creators. I own all the others though. Anyways hope ya'll enjoy.  
________________________________________________________  
"No thank you Veggitta Sr," said 17. "We have it all under control."  
"Very well then," said Veggitta Sr.   
17 and 16 watched has Veggitta Sr turned around and waved his hand. His men split like the Red Sea and let him pass before following them.  
"Where's Nichol?" asked a female.   
"Who may you be?" asked 17 in shock.  
"I am his daughter Kyia," said the girl. "So where is Nichol?"  
"She is busy taking care of something," said 16.  
"She is what is it important?"  
"She had to talk to one of the singers," said 17. "About a matter of great importance."  
"Fine," said Kyia turning to walk away.  
Kyia frowned while she walked away, they weren't telling her everything. There is no way someone normal could possibly grab a bullet like that. She would have to stop by and pay Nichol a little visit tommorrow morning. It was only fair she do such a thing of course she would bring Raddittus. She wondered if Nichol had anyone and if not maybe she should play matchmaker with her and one of the single guys of her people. She also decided that she would look more into Nichol's past and see if anything came up that would help. Even if she was a Private Investigator she couldn't have that good of refluxes has a human.  
"Kyia!" shouted her father.  
"Coming Daddy!" shouted Kyia hurring over to her father.  
17 and 16 watched her leave the club before looking at eachother.  
"What do we know on Kyia?" asked 17 while walking away from the spot with 16.  
They had worked it out with the Police Departments that it would be a full cover up. Which meant that no other police would arrive at a crime scence they were at that dealt with the case or else they would probably be exposed and ruin the entire thing.   
"Well her father has you know is a major mob boss," said 16.   
"Yeah too bad we couldn't arrest him," muttered 17. "But he didn't do anything wrong tonight so we can't unless we catch him in an act."  
"Do you think that Govener Bardock is a part of it?" asked 16. "I mean his sons are in it."  
"I think either he is in it has well or he knows his sons are in it and he is trying to protect them."  
"Back too Kyia she is dating Raddittus one of the main men in the mob."  
"I don't think she even knows her precious father and future husband are even gangsters."  
"Perhaps but it is always best not too asume anything. I mean we all assumed that Nichol was male before we found out the truth."   
"Yeah and when the higher officers found out look what happened," drowled 17. "I mean it would have been much easier if they had gotten over their pride and let her keep her job. Now she is betting paid more money for what we do."  
"And probably doing it with alot more style too."   
The two men laughed and headed for the hallway that Nichol had gone down to wait for her. Then they heard gun shots coming from one of the rooms at the end of the hall. The two of them looked at eachother before taking off in the direction of the gun shots.  
________________________________________________________  
Nichol looked into all the rooms searching for the singer known has Hasha.   
"Miss. Hasha?" she asked looking into one of the rooms.  
The sound of female whimpering caught her attention, she reached down and pulled a gun out of it's hiding place. She kicked her shoes off and crept toward the sound. She came across a door and moved silently to the other side so she could look in the room.   
There she saw Zarbon holding Hasha against the wall by her upper arms. He seemed to be threatening her for some money, she couldn't help but wonder why. When Zarbon slapped her across the face knocking her into a table she decided she had had enough. Her parents had taught her that only cowards and weaklings hit someone weaker then them unless it was protection. Therefor she decided this man must be those things, the girl is too small and delicate to be of any real threat to him.  
Nichol kicked the door in and aimed the gun at Zarbon's head.   
"Be a gentleman and release the woman," said Nichol harshly.  
Zarbon growled and pulled out his own gun pointing it at her, while pulling Hasha to him.  
"Step aside and let us pass," snarled Zarbon.   
Nichol slowly moved away from but her gun still pointed at him. When Zarbon was safely out of the room with Hasha he opened fire on her shooting several rounds. Nichol dodged them by rolling on the ground and shot the arm that held Hasha. Hasha had enough sense to get out of the line of fire. Nichol opened fire on him more and shot another bullet into the same arm.   
Nichol heard the footsteps of 17 and 16 coming down the hall. Zarbon must have has well because he shot at the powerbox. Then he escaped under the cover of darkness. 17 ran into the room and felt along the wall for a switch.  
"It doesn't matter if you find one ya know," said Nichol's voice from the darkness. "Zarbon shot the powerbox."  
"Damnit 16 do you have a lighter or something?" asked 17.  
"I do," came a soft voice.  
Suddenly there was a flicker of light and an oil lamp was light. The girl by the name of Hasha was holding it in her hand.   
"Are you alright?" asked Nichol.  
"Yes I am fine why do you ask," said the girl in surprise and fear.  
"Why did that man want money?" asked Nichol.  
"I don't know what you are talking about."  
"Yes you do."  
"What do you know about the murder of Roshi?" asked 17.  
The young woman looked away in silence.  
"Hasha we can protect you if you know something," said Nichol.  
"Look Roshi taught most of the second generation of the Sayain mob. He refused to train the members of the Cold mob. Which is why he was murdered."  
"How do you know this?" asked 17.  
"Roshi was my uncle," said Hasha.  
"WHAT?!" exclaimed the entire group of people.  
After recovering from shock Nichol looked at Hasha and frowned wondering where to put her. Then an idea came over her with how 17 was looking at the young woman in the light provided by the oil lamp.  
"17 why don't you keep her at your place?" suggested Nichol.  
17 glared at Nichol almost has if he could sense what she was doing. But after awhile he recomposed himself and nodded.  
"Fine that works for me Miss. Hasha if you will come this way please I will escort you to my place. Nichol 16 we will meet back at my place tommorrow to discuss the events. 16 watch over Nichol at the next stop."  
"16 nodded his head in agreement.  
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes:  
Dark Strawberry - Thanks  
Ren-chan - Here ya go girlie another chapter  
Lady Kyia - Here ya go and chill you will become more important has the chapters go 


	8. Dancing Angels

Roaring Hearts 8:  
Dancing Angels  
Author's Notes: This story takes place in the 1920s. Anyways this will have tons of couples and characters. Anyways Isle gave me the idea for the title so props to her and all that. Also I do not know the DBZ characters, or Isles/Kacy, Yuri, Kei, Kim, Lex, Ise, or Kyia they are owned by themselves or their creators. I own all the others though. Anyways hope ya'll enjoy.  
________________________________________________________  
Nichol walked into the backroom of the strip joint and saw Chichi in a skimpy leather outfit. She strolled over to the younger woman and tapped her on the shoulder.   
"Well," said Nichol. "What do I need to do?"  
"Come with me and I will introduce you to the others they will help with all you need to know. Nube come here a second this is the new girl."  
"Hello my name is Nube," said the girl that Chichi had called Nube.  
"Hi my name is Nichol, but you can call me Nikki," said Nichol. "So what all do I need to know?"  
"First of all," said Nube. "Can you dance sexilly?"  
"Never tried it before," said Nichol. "I just need money to help me survive."  
"Don't we all dear. Now come with me and I will see what we can do about your outfit."  
"What is wrong with my outfit?" asked Nichol opening her dark brown trench to reveal her pants and men's shirt, both of them were black. Her long dark brown hair was held up and inside her normal hat except this one was black.   
Nube looked at Nichol's outfit thoughtfully.   
"You know," she said. "I think we can do something with that. What are you wearing undernegth?"  
"What sort of question is that?!" asked Nichol shocked.   
"Men are turned on has much by the lingeria has by the nakedness of a woman."  
"I am wearing just a piece of cloth over my breasts and normal underwear."  
"That won't do at all come with me. Chichi get the stuff!"  
"Gotcha!" said Chichi.   
Chichi rumaged around through a drawer and pulled out a red lacey thong and a matching strapless lacey red bra.   
"Here," said Chichi she lead Nichol over to a screen. Take off your clothes behind there and put these on. Then put your clothes back and we will take it from there."  
Nichol did has she was told and came back wearing her clothing with her old underwear in her hand.  
"Give those to me," said Nube.  
Nichol handed Nube her old underwear, she at once tossed them in an incinerater.  
"Hey!" said Nichol.   
"You won't be needing those anymore trust me," said Chichi.   
"Now let's see what we can do about this clothing," smirked Nube.   
"We will also have to do something about her face," said Chichi. "Where is that makeup?"  
The two women got to work on Nichol's face and clothing.  
________________________________________________________  
16 sat down in the strip club and watched several women in skimpy clothing serve drinks. One of them brought a beer to him and sat it down in front of him.   
"Enjoy the show," she said and winked.  
16 sighed and took a sip of the beverage, he saw the single men of K.Veggitta's men walk inside the club. He had come to realize that the men in that gang tended to be loyal to their mates. However his son Veggitta already had a main squeeze so why was he here? The answer soon came when a blue haired woman in a really skimpy clothing sat down in his lap. Veggitta smirked and pulled her closer to him and swigged down his beer while she kissed his neck.  
Then he saw has Cold's boys walked in and took a table near the stage. They had already ordered their beers when a man walked on the stage in a Ring Master's uniform.  
"Welcome to the Dancing Angels strip club!" shouted the man. "I am your ring master! My name is Master Londris I will announce the lovely ladies here for your entertainment. We have a new Dancing Angel with us her name is Nicol, she will be your next entertainer."  
The lights dimmed and blue, orange, yellow, and black spotlights went on a female figure. She had her back to the audience and was in a trench coat with the collar up and a hat that the audience noticed was simillar to that of the hats on K.Veggitta's men and Cold's men. They watched wondering what this woman would do when loud fast pace music came on and the spotlights began moving around her body franticly.  
________________________________________________________  
Author's Translations   
Nube - Spanish for Cloud thanks to Jen for translation  
Londrais - Spanish for Worm thanks to Jen for translation  
Nicol - Spanish for Nichol  
Author's Thanks   
IsleofSolitude - Thanks 


	9. A Stripping Experience

Roaring Hearts 9:  
A Stripping Experience  
Author's Notes: This story takes place in the 1920s. Anyways this will have tons of couples and characters. Anyways Isle gave me the idea for the title so props to her and all that. Also I do not know the DBZ characters, or Isles/Kacy, Yuri, Kei, Kim, Lex, Ise, or Kyia they are owned by themselves or their creators. I own all the others though. Anyways hope ya'll enjoy.  
________________________________________________________  
Nichol placed one hand on her hat and turned around her shirt had been unbottoned and tied in a knot in between her breasts. Her toned musclar stomach made severally men horny and they whistled in excitment. She removed her hat allowing her long dark hair to tumble down her back. Taking hold of a pole she swung around it and tossed her hat into the crowd.  
'They are going to owe me new clothing,' thought Nichol bitterly.   
She looped one leg around a pole and spun around allowing the trench coat to slip down her arms. She threw her trench coat aside and began to dance crazily across the stage earning more howls from the males. She slowly began to untie her shirt allowing it to drift open and reveal her rather large and nice chest.  
"Damn," muttered 16. "She is more woman then I have ever seen her."  
However eslewhere a certain Sayain was paying close attention to the new stripper. Infact he was paying a lot more attention her then his already deep in lust single companions.   
"I wonder where God has kept her hidden away all these years," smirked Nappa.  
"Far away from you that is for sure Nappa smirked the man.  
"Corniss do you plan to take the pretty little half breed for yourself?" asked Nappa.  
"Interesting thought Nappa though it is any wonder that such a thing could survive," smirked Corniss the one who had been staring at her with more interest then lust.   
"Why not order her for the night and see exactly how much her pretty little body can handle a real Sayain."  
"She needs one first," smirked Bulma from her spot on Veggitta's lap. "And so far you two don't fit the bill."  
The other Sayains laughed at their embarrassed companions, has Bulma went back to necking with Veggitta.   
"Fine," said Corniss looking back at the stage to discover that she had taken off her bra. "I will buy this woman for the night and we will see how well her body can hold up to a fullblooded Sayain."  
"Have fun Corniss," smirked Nappa.  
"I will," smirked Corniss waving a waitress over to place his order. "Oh believe me I will."  
________________________________________________________  
Nichol walked off stage and Chichi handed her a robe.  
"Thanks girl oh and you owe me some new clothes," said Nichol.   
"Don't worry I called your office and your assistant Bulma is bringing them in," said Chichi.  
"Bulma is out there," said Nichol. "With her boyfriend."  
"Oh yeah I forgot she comes in here everyother night to work at the bar."  
"Yeah well evidently she forgot to tell me," said Nichol.  
"Well if it wasn't Bulma I wonder who it was," said Chichi.   
"Might have been one of my friends who had just dropped inside," said Nichol. "I really need to take back those keys I gave them."  
"Oh um Nichol I kinda should tell you something," said Nube coming up behind her.  
"Yeah what is that?" asked Nichol.  
"Well someone brought you for the night."  
"Tell me you are joking?!"  
"Nope um I will lead you to the room where he is waiting for you."  
"Goody," muttered Nichol following Nube up a flight of stairs.  
Nube lead Nichol to a room with a plain black door.  
"This door keeps people from overhearng you," smiled Nube.  
"What fun now go away so I can get this over with!"  
"Remeber you have all night to get it over with," smiled Nube.  
Nichol sighed and gave Nube a shove toward the stairwell, "Go away."  
Nube laughed and walked away leaving Nichol to open the door and meet the man that brought her for the night. She walked into the room and saw a handsome man relaxing on a couch. His hat and coat rested on a table and the man drank a dark red wine. His wild black hair and black eyes were the only other thing aside from his black pants and shoes that had color. His musclular chest showed through the open white button down shirt.   
They locked eyes with eachother has he watched her entire the room and shut the door.   
"I was told I am at your service sir," said Nichol walking towards him.  
Nichol was an extremely good actor she had learned several things from her parents, who had worked has Investigators for years.   
"I know you aren't a full human girl," said the man.  
"Excuse me?" asked Nichol. "Who are you?"  
"I am Corniss I advise K.Veggitta," said Corniss.  
"Of course you are one of the men that run with him your clothing showed it well," said Nichol moving to the other chair and crossing her legs.  
The slit in the robe parted revealing her long shapely legs to him.   
"So what do you want Corniss?"  
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Next chapter Karrotto will meet Chichi. Also a few others drop by for some fun.  
Ren-chan - Thanks for the review  
Kei and Yuri - Never a dull moment with you guys that is for sure  
IsleofSolitude - Thanks 


	10. When First We Meet

Roaring Hearts 10:  
When First We Meet  
Author's Notes: This story takes place in the 1920s. Anyways this will have tons of couples and characters. Anyways Isle gave me the idea for the title so props to her and all that. Also I do not know the DBZ characters, or Isles/Kacy, Yuri, Kei, Kim, Lex, Ise, or Kyia they are owned by themselves or their creators. I own all the others though. Anyways hope ya'll enjoy.  
________________________________________________________  
Chichi danced around a pole and ignored the whistled of the men, she had gotten used to them. So they really didn't bother her besides they had bouncers incase the men got too drunk. However tonight one new man caught her attention. His skin was light and his black hair stuck out everywhere and complented his black eyes. She knew he ran with K.Veggitta and his men, from what she had heard he was very powerful. She couldn't help but notice how extremely cute the man was.   
'I wonder what his name is?'she thought to herself.  
Karrotto watched the woman with black hair swing around the pole, her long hair swinging behind her like a cape. She leapt into the air and swung down the ground throwing her shirt off into the crowd. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. She could have been Sayain but her build was too human for that. So she couldn't have even been half Sayain, with that build. So she had to be fully human, though he couldn't understand how she got hair and eyes that dark. He knew who her father was, so it couldn't have been from him, so the only other option was from her mother.   
'I think I will have to pull in a favor with some friends of mine,' said Karrotto has the dance ended and Chichi went back behind the stage.   
Signaling to a waitress Karrotto spoke softly to her before placing money into her hand.   
"I want that woman for a few hours tonight," said Karrotto.  
"Very well whatever the customer wants the customer gets."  
________________________________________________________  
Nichol sat up in bed and looked at the man lieing next to her. He had asked her so many questions about her family and she couldn't help but wonder why he would do so. Then it became clear to him that he knew she was half Sayain for fear that it was a trick she did not go into detail about her parent's mainly about her father. She had lied about most of the things she had told him. Climbing out of the bed she reached on the floor for the robe. Someone had slipped a sleeping pill into the drink he had been drinking. So he had fallen asleep before anything could happen.   
Wrapping the robe around her she left the room and hurried down the hall. There she saw Kyia waiting for her with a paper bag.  
"I brought you some of your clothes," said Kyia.  
"How did you get into my home?!" demanded Nichol.   
"Relax I snuck into your house just to see what information you had on my father and brother. The phone rang I picked it up and told the girl on the other line I would bring some clothes to change into until you got your other clothes back."  
At that moment Bulma came into the room and stopped when she saw Nichol standing there.  
"Hi ya boss!" she chirped nervously. "What ya doin here?"  
"Well we will talk about that later. Right now I would like to know what you are doing here?"  
"Well we will talk about that tommorrow morning has well. Don't worry I know what I am getting myself into. Oh hey Kyia didn't see you there at first."  
"You two know eachother?" asked Nichol with a raised eyebrow.  
"Yes of course," said Kyia. "Bulma is dating my brother."  
Chichi walked up to them so she could join in the conversation when Nube walked up to her with a robe in hand.   
"Hey ya Chichi," said the woman handing her the robe to put on.   
"A man just brought ya he was coming from the same table has the man that brought Nichol."  
Kyia and Bulma looked at her for several minutes, the Private Invetigator glared back at them daring them to say something. Bulma opened her mouth to say something but Kyia slapped her arm gently before leading her away back outside.   
"I have a plan," she hissed on their way out.  
"Which room is he in?" asked Chichi.  
"The usual room you use for entertaining," said Nube.  
"Okay then," said Chichi.  
The young black haired girl walked down the hall into a room that was blood red all over. In one of the couches reclined a rather masculine man she could tell he was tall because his long legs were stretched out under the table. He was the man that had caught her attention earlier back in the main part of the club.  
"Can I help you?" she asked him softly.  
"Yes you can," said the man. "You can tell me your name."  
"My name is Chichi. Now what may I ask is your's?"  
"I am called Karrotto."  
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: For those wondering about 17 and Hasha don't worry they are in the next chapter.  
Lady Kyia - THanks  
Ren-chan - Well now u know  
LiToxMoNKeY- THanks  
IsleofSolitude - Cool  
i won't tell - Is k you are never going to tell me who u really are are you? 


	11. 17 and In Love

Roaring Hearts 11:  
17 And In Love  
Author's Notes: This story takes place in the 1920s. Anyways this will have tons of couples and characters. Anyways Isle gave me the idea for the title so props to her and all that. Also I do not know the DBZ characters, or Isles, Yuri, Kei, Kim, Lex, or Kyia they are owned by themselves or their creators. I own all the others though. Anyways hope ya'll enjoy.  
________________________________________________________  
17 walked into his apartment and turned the lights on before moving away from the door so Hasha could come into the room. He shut the door behind her and made sure that it was locked before moving toward the living room. He tossed his keys and his trench coat onto a table in the front room before moving toward the kitchen. He heard the soft footsteps of Hasha following him into the small yet nice kitchen.   
"Can I get you a drink?" asked 17 pulling out a bottle of water.  
"Um no thank you," said Hasha looking around.  
17 watched her look around the room with interest this was getting them no where. The girl was has frightened has a mouse, and from experience people wouldn't relax enough to actually enjoy themselves when they were scared. He wanted her to relax around him and be able to talk with him maybe even fall in love with him. He could feel a tug at his very being whenever she was near him. They had just offical meet an hour ago in the back room with Zarbon, yet he wanted to stay close to her forever. Her prescence was like a drug for him and he was addicted to that drug. He sighed and placed the bottle of water on the counter. Moving behind her he gently grasped the collar of her coat in his hands.  
"Here let me take your coat for you," he said softly.  
After a moments hesitation Hasha moved her arms to her side allowing the coat to slip off and 17 to take it from her.   
17 caught the faint wiff of the flowery perfume she had on has he took the coat off of her. She had changed into a red shift that had over the years become the hottest style for women. He grinned and moved to place the coat on top of his.   
"Um let me show you to the guest room," said 17.   
Hasha nodded and followed him down a hall and to the first foor on the right. 17 opened the door to reveal a quiant room with an old quilt on a bed, a desk with a matching chair, and buerur, and a night table.   
"Thank you," said Hasha looking over her shoulder at him.   
For a brief moment their eyes meet and they just stared at eachother not saying anything. 17 gently took her by the arms and turned her around so she could look straight at him. They stood like that neither one breathing or even moving. Finally 17 moved his arms wrapped around her waist and tilted his head down to get a better look at her eyes.   
"You are so beautiful," muttered 17 softly.   
"Thank you," whispered Hasha.   
The two of them moved their faces slowly closer together until the lamp in the next room crashed to the floor. 17 rushed into the hallway drawing his gun has he went. When he reached the front room all he saw was the broken lamp. He felt along the wall for the light switch when he flipped it up the room filled with light and revealed an empty room. Well almost empty there on a table where the lamp once was sat a black cat licking it's paw.   
"Isis," 17 said laughing relieved. "You should know better then to jump on things."  
Hearing footsteps behind him he turned and saw Hasha standing there.   
"Who is that?" she asked cheerfully picking up the cat.  
The cat meowed and licked her face causing her to giggle. 17 felt a smile pull at his lips and moved closer to her kissing her cheek gently. The contact of his lips on her skin caused her to look at him questionably while still holding the kitten. She closed her eyes and leaned forward at the same time he did their lips touched and they were both in complete bliss.   
_______________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Sorry this was so short but I kinda ran out of ideas plus this seemed like a good place to stop it. 


	12. Unexpecte Company and Discussions

Roaring Hearts 12:  
Unexpected Company and Discussions  
Author's Notes: This story takes place in the 1920s. Anyways this will have tons of couples and characters. Anyways Isle gave me the idea for the title so props to her and all that. Also I do not know the DBZ characters, or Isles, Yuri, Kei, Kim, Lex, or Kyia they are owned by themselves or their creators. I own all the others though. Anyways hope ya'll enjoy.  
________________________________________________________  
Nichol woke up to see the bright light of the sun shine through the bedroom window. She sat up in bed and heard voices coming from her front room. It wasn't Bulma since she would have barged in and woken her up the moment she arrived. So she got out of bed grabbed her gun and walked into her front room. She stopped and blinked when she saw Kyia there with her father, brother, some other guy, and Corniss.   
"Since when has breaking and entering been apart of your profile Veggitta Sr?" asked Nichol leaning against the door frame. "I thought you preffered handling things straight forward."   
The men's shirt she wore stopped an inch above her knees and showed off her curves quite well.  
"You know my father?" asked Kyia in shock.  
"We've had the pleasure of meeting eachother several times before. Now why on Earth are you here and how did you get in?"  
"Same way I got in last night," said Kyia.   
"I need to put more locks on my doors and windows if this is going to become a regular thing with you."  
"Look what do you mean you two have meet several times before?"  
"Drug busts," said Nichol shrugging. "Now why are you in my apartment?"  
"Well simple I managed to convince them that... Drug busts what drug busts?"  
"You don't know?"   
"No I don't know. Daddy what does she mean by Drug busts?"  
Veggitta Sr looked away, "We will talk about this later young lady."  
"Oh no we won't," said Kyia. "We will talk about this now!"  
"This should be good," muttered Nichol disappearing back into her bedroom.   
Corniss watched her go admiring her curves from behind and blinked when the door slammed shut. He looked around noticing that he, Veggitta, and Raddittus were the only ones in here though the agruement between Kyia and her father had continued outside in the hall. Which you could clearly hear everything they said to eachother. He heard another door open and turned to see Nichol coming out of the room in black pants and a male's brown button up shirt.   
"Well I think that is going to take awhile do you men want any coffee while we wait for someone to explain why you five are here."  
While they waited for the arguement to stop the four of them sat around quitely drinking coffee. Eventually the phone rang and Nichol picked it up and winced bringing the phone away from her ear has shrieks of anger came through from the other line. Eventually the shouts calmed down and Nichol brought the phone back to her ear.  
"Yes Mrs. Cranker I know yes yes I will take care of it at once," said Nichol hanging up the phone.  
She got off the stool and moved to the door and opened it.  
"Are you two done yet?" asked Nichol, "Because I just got a call from Mrs. Cranker who lives downstairs she was complaining about all the nose you were making. So come inside and finish the arguement on your own time. I still would like to know why the hell you are in my apartment."  
Veggitta Sr and his daughter exchanged a look before grudgingly going back into the apartment.  
"Now," said Nichol pouring them both a cup coffee. "Why exactly are you guys in my office?"  
"Simple," said Kyia taking the coffee and sipping at it. "I managed to convince them to help you and your partners in tracking down Cold and his men."  
Veggitta Sr took a sip of the coffee and grimaced the coffee was a lot weaker then what he was used to. But oh well he would have to deal with it for the time being when he got back to his place he would have Lex fix him some real coffee. His mind began to wonder about his mate and the revealing clothing she seemed to have taken to wearing. Not that he minded her wearing them. In fact he enjoyed the clothing she seemed content to parade herself around in in his prescence.  
"Look woman," he snapped coming back to reality when his daughter nudged his arm. "We need your help getting rid of them and you need our help tracking them down."  
"How much?" asked Nichol.  
"I beg your pardon?" asked Kyia.  
"I know your father," said Nichol leaning back in her chair and crossing her legs. "I know his men too. So what I want to know is how much your father and his men want for this."  
"There is no price on this," said Veggitta. "It is more like a 'You scratch our backs, We Scratch yours'."  
"While at the same time I have to watch my back with you and my partners have to watch theirs?" asked Nichol dryly.  
"You don't believe us?!" growled the man that had yet to speak until now.  
"Raddittus that was rude!" reprimended Kyia.  
"Well it is not really along the lines of not believing you has not trusting you. See I know you men are rivals with Cold and his men. I also know that you will kill anyone that gets in between you two. I also know you are known to stab your own kind in the back literaly if it would gain you something."  
"That's a lie!" snapped Kyia shooting to her feet.  
"Is it?" asked Nichol calmly. "I saw it happen with my own eyes."  
"When?!"  
"Years ago," said Nichol standing up and moving to the door. "Now please leave I have a business to run and work to do."  
The Sayains left the apartment but glared at her has they passed. Well all except Corniss glarred at her, Corniss looked at her licked his lips before turning away with a smirk.   
Nichol growled and slammed the door after Corniss left she moved to pick up her phone and make some calls. First she called 17 then she made sure to call 16. Finally after arranging to meet them somewhere she called someone else that was also a part of this investgation. She hung up the phone has Bulma walked into the room.   
"What up boss?" she asked.   
"Bulma hold all my calls," said Nichol pulling her normal hat and trench coat on. "I am going out for awhile."  
"Oh um right," said Bulma watching her close the door behind her.   
Bulma sighed and sat at the desk wondering what to do. Finally coming to a descion she called Veggitta to schedule a lunch date with him. After that was seattled she got work on inventing some new inventions for Nichol.  
________________________________________________________  
Ren-chan - Thanks  
Ky - THanks  
I won't tell - You will find out soon enough 


	13. Meetings, Meetings, and More Meetings

Roaring Hearts 13:  
Meetings, Meetings, and More Meetings  
Author's Notes: This story takes place in the 1920s. Anyways this will have tons of couples and characters. Anyways Isle gave me the idea for the title so props to her and all that. Also I do not know the DBZ characters, or Isles, Yuri, Kei, Kim, Lex, or Kyia they are owned by themselves or their creators. I own all the others though. Anyways hope ya'll enjoy.  
_______________________________________________________  
Nichol walked into 17's apartment and saw that the other two were already there. But there were also two other women there aside from Hasha.  
"Who are our guests?" she asked draping herself over a chair.  
"These are Kei and Yuri they claim to know something about the Cold Mob," said 17.  
"Do they now?" asked Nichol has she narrowed her eyes at the two dark skinned women.  
"Yes we do because we used to date two of the men on the group," said one of them. "By the way I am Yuri.  
"Why did you stop?" asked the other woman with dark hair.  
Yuri looked at the woman, "Who are you?"  
"Her name is of no importance has of this moment," said 16 coolly.  
"Miss. Yuri, Miss. Kei," said Nichol. "It would be in your best interest to tell us all you know about the Cold Mob."  
"Alright," said Kei. "I used to date Zarbon but then one night I heard the phone ringing and I heard him answer the phone. He was talking to someone and he seemed to get angry. He told the person on the other line that I was asleep and they could take care of it here while I was still sleeping."  
"What happened then?" asked 17.  
"Well they came dragging a young woman with light brown hair into the frontroom."  
"How do you know this?" asked 16.  
"I saw her through a crack in the doorway," Kei said has she seemed to be rembering something terriffing.  
"What happened next?" asked Nichol gently.  
"They forced her to kneel on something made of plastic," said Kei her eyes loosing focus has she remebered. "Then they talked to her and she was so terriffied she couldn't have been any older then fifteen."  
17, 16, and Nichol exchanged a look, they had never sunken this low before.  
"Then I saw them push her down onto the plastic before I could stop them they ripped her clothes and tore at her skin before shotting her. I would have stopped them sooner but it happened all so fast."  
Kei began to sob uncontroable unable to believe that she had failed in saving someone. Nichol got up from her seat and moved to wrap a comforting arm around the woman that was around her own age.   
"Did you hear anything they asked the girl?" asked 17 gently.  
"They asked her something about a woman a black haired woman."  
"When was this?" asked Nichol leaning forward.  
"The night after that Master Roshi was murdered."  
_______________________________________________________  
Veggitta Sr sat down in the plush chair he used for buisness. He reached forward on his desk and pulled out a cigar. He lite the cigar and took a big puff of smoke and turned to look at the men around him seating around the room. The men that smoked mainly smoked ciggerates.   
"Well gentlemen," he said sweeping the room with his gaze. "It would seem that we have some business to discuss."  
"What sort of business father?" asked Veggitta looking throughly bored.  
"My daughter has brought it too my attention that the female Private Investigator is trying to track down Cold and his men."  
"What are you suggesting we do about it?" asked Corniss calmly.  
"My daughter wants us to help her," said Veggitta Sr.  
All the men stared at him in shock but no one said anything because they knew what would happen if they did. However they exchanged looks with eachother debting with glances on what they should do about this situation.   
"What do you suggest we do father?" asked Veggitta.  
"I am thinking it would be a good idea," said Veggitta Sr. after a momnet. "After all we have out own agenda to seattle with the Cold Mob."  
"Right we will get them back for what Freezia did to mother," growled Veggitta clenching his fist.  
Veggitta Sr. nodded at his son, has they exchanged a knowing look both wanting retification for what Freezia had done to Lex. They would use the Private Investigator to get them there then they would destory everyone on the Cold Mob. Besides it might help there relationship with the police if they help to take out the Cold Mob once and for all. Also they were getting bored with the normal mob living they needed some excitement, besides he had a feeling that his daughter knew something about the P.I that would be very useful.  
"Well what do you boys all say?" asked Veggitta Sr. taking a long drag of his cigar.  
"I think it is a good idea," smirked Corniss. "It could bring some excitement into our lives helping the feds."  
"Our wives are never going to believe this," muttered Bardock smirking.  
"Which would add spice to all our lives," smirked Raddittus.  
"Oh please," said a female voice behind them.  
All the men turned around and saw a woman standing there. She strolled into the room her short brown hair followed gently behind her has she took short quick strides to see her husband. She sat down on Veggitta Sr.'s lap before kissing his neck. He signaled his men to leave them which they did in a hury they had other things to do with their own women or lack their of.   
"What was the meeting about beloved," she asked moving up his neck.   
"Nothing to concern yourself about woman," said Veggitta Sr. sliding his hand under her lowcut skirt and under her underwear.   
Lex moaned has his hand carrassed her rare end. She felt his other hand slide up her arm and then back down taking the strap of her clothing with it.   
"Have you decided on weither or not you are going to help this Private I?" she asked before licking his ear.  
"You have been talking to our daughter haven't you?" he moaned.  
"Of course I like to keep up with my children," she said with a giggle.  
"I take it this is a way of convincing me to help the woman?" asked Veggitta Sr. feeling his blood began to boil in pleasure.  
"Very much so," smirked Lex.  
"Good," he smirked tossing her on the table and climbing on top of her.  
_______________________________________________________  
Kyia sighed and sat down on her couch waiting for Raddittus to come to the door she wanted to talk to him about being invovled with a mob. She had been surprised when her mother had told her that she knew about their invovlement with the mob.  
Flashback*****************************************************  
"Mom?" asked Kyia storming into her parents' bedroom.  
"What is it dear?" asked Lex looking up from running a comb through her hair.  
"Did you know about dad's and Veggitta being gangsters?"  
"Of course dear don't tell me you didn't?!"  
"No mom I didn't know!"  
"How could you not know what was going on?!"  
"I don't know!" exclaimed Kyia throwing herself down on the large bed. "I mean I didn't even know that Raddittus was a part of this!"  
"How could you not know that?!" exclaimed her mother turning to look at her.  
Kyia shurgged her shoulders, "Mom do you still love dad even though he is well the way he is?"  
"Of course I wouldn't have married him otherwise!"  
"Is he the reason Freezia did what he did to you?" asked Kyia softly.  
Lex sighed and lowered her eyes has the momeories came back to her in a flood.   
"Yes Kyia it is the reason," she said softly.  
"What is he going to do about it?"   
"Your father?"  
"Yes!"  
"He hasn't decided though he has been planning something."  
"I think he should the female Private I to find Cold and his men and take his revenge!"  
"Have you talked to your father about this?"  
"Yes."  
"And?"  
"Things didn't go well."  
"Really? What is this young woman's name?"  
"Nichol."  
"Really?"  
"Yes why?"  
"Leave everything to me Kyia dear I can get your father to do anything."  
"I know," muttered Kyia walking out of the room.  
End of Flashback***********************************************  
The doorknob turned and Raddittus walked into the room only to be hit by a pillow.  
"OW!" he said. "Shit what the hell Kyia?!"  
"We need to talk."  
"Yeah sure babe without the pillows if you don't mind."  
"Fine."  
Raddittus sighed and walked toward her and got punched in the eye.  
"Kyia what the hell is your problem?!"  
"You jackass you didn't tell me!"  
"You never asked me?!"  
"It never accord to me to ask you but that's not the point!"  
"Look I am really sorry I never told you but I thought you knew?!"  
"Fine but you are coming with me my parents and the other idoits that came with us today to visit the Private Investigator tommorrow."  
"What?!"  
_______________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Well there you go chapter 13 is done and up!  
ren-chan - Thanks  
i won't tell - thanks 


	14. Falling In Love and Being in Love

Roaring Hearts 14:  
Falling In Love and Being in Love  
Author's Notes: This story takes place in the 1920s. Anyways this will have tons of couples and characters. Anyways Isle gave me the idea for the title so props to her and all that. Also I do not know the DBZ characters, or Isles, Yuri, Kei, Kim, Lex, or Kyia they are owned by themselves or their creators. I own all the others though. Anyways hope ya'll enjoy.  
_______________________________________________________  
Chichi walked into the apartment building and made her way up to the apartment that Karrotto lived in. He had told her that night at the club to come to his apartment complex later on so they could get to know eachother more. She tapped on the door and waited nervously running her fingers down the skirt of her red outfit. She could hear the sounds of feet on the floor coming toward the door. She looked up has the door opened and saw Karrotto standing there with a towel wrapped around his waist. She looked up at him feeling a blush forming on her cheecks for some reason.   
"Hi," she whispered softly.  
"Chichi," he mummurred with a smirk. "Why don't you come on inside."  
"Thank you," said Chichi walking into the room and Karrotto shut the door behind her. "This is were you live?"  
"Yeah," said Karrotto walking into his room to put some clothes on. "It's not much but I enjoy it, the simplesty of life is wonderful."  
"Yeah I know the feeling," muttered Chichi.   
Chichi looked around the room and saw a picture of Karrotto with two other males that looked like him, a woman with brown hair, and another man with long spikey hair.   
"Is this your family?" she asked him when he came back into the room.  
"Yeah that is my father, my older brother, my mother, and my twin," said Karrotto looking over her shoulder at the picture. "Do you have any family?"  
"I have an older sister," said Chichi placing the photograph back down on the table.  
"What's her name?" asked Karrotto.  
"Kacy."  
"Is she like you?" asked Karrotto.  
Chichi remained silent for several moments not saying a word.  
"No she's a singer at a night club," said Chichi softly.  
"Why didn't you become one?"  
"Because by the time I got into the business it was too late to get out."  
"It is never too late to quite anything that you do not enjoy doing," said Karrotto turning her around and lifting her face to stare into her dark eyes.   
"How would you know?" asked Chichi softly has their faces moved closer together.  
"Believe me I know alot more," mummurred Karrotto has their lips brushed together.  
_______________________________________________________  
Bardock sighed while leaning back in his comfortable chair and watched has the fire slowly began to dim. His eyes closed and he leaned forward resting his arms on his muscular thighs.  
"Something wrong dear?" asked his wife has she came walking into the room carrying two glasses and a bottle of wine.  
"Not really just thinking about the meeting we had today," said Bardock sitting back while his mate poured the wine and gave him one of the glasses. "We have decided to take on the Private I and help her track down the Cold mob."  
"So," said Kim sitting in Bardock's lap and taking a sip of her blood red wine. "Veggitta Sr. is actually going through it this time?"  
"Yeah though I am sure it is more to get back at Freezia then anything else," said Bardock taking a slip of his own blood red wine.  
"Good it is high time that bastard paid for what he did to Lex," throwing her wine glass into the blazing fire causing the flames to burst into sparks and flare back into life when the alcohol hit it's slowly dimming flames.  
"So it's in agreement that everyone belong to the Sayain Mob kicks the Cold Mob asses?" smirked Bardock looking into the flames with satifaction.  
"Yes but I am sure our fearless will want to kill Freezia himself," said Bardock kissing her neck with affection.  
"Are you sure that the Private I can be trusted?" asked Kim after awhile.  
"No we are not sure she can be trusted after we help her destory Cold and his men."  
"I guess if she betrays us we will nothing but to murder her for stabbing us in the back."  
"Yes she stabs us in the back we will have to stab her in the back however our stabbing will be very literal," growled Bardock nipping on her lower lip drawing blood.  
"Very much so," smirked Kim licking her lower lip of the blood that streamed down.  
"You truely are an animal woman," Bardock chuckled darkly yet in satifaction when she transfarred the blood from her tongue onto his cheeck.  
"I am a Sayain am I not?" she mummurred cooly.  
"Very much so," said Bardock pulling her face toward his for a passionate kiss.  
_______________________________________________________  
Veggitta Sr. lay there on his back smoking his new cigar his mate resting comfortablely on his chest. Her back was covered in scars that she had gotten from when Freezia had taken her captive. He carrassed her back slowly taking note of the experssions that crossed her face. He stopped when his calloused hand reached the small of her back, because she had let out a cry of pain. He sighed remebering that the stub of her tail was still there. Ripping her tail off had been only one thing that Freezia had done to her.   
He clenched his fist and vowed that he would make him pay for touching his mate.   
"It's not that bad," said Lex softly.  
"It hasn't healed since the day it happened," muttered Veggitta Sr in fury.  
"It isn't that old beloved," whispered Lex gently running her fingers over his lips.  
"It happened a year ago," growled Veggitta Sr. "It should have been completely healed by now."  
"But dear we are not on our home planet anymore," she said sofly wrapping her arms around his neck. "We do not have any advanced healing equipment."  
"That shouldn't matter it still should have healed!"  
"Oh my love you know very well I was never a fast healer I could never understand why you took me has your queen," said Lex looking up at him in the darkened room where he held all his meetings.  
"Beloved always remeber that you and I are forever."  
Lex smiled and enterlaced the fingers of her right hand with the fingers of his left hand.   
"We are joined now and forever," she said softly.  
"For all eternity you will always be mine and I will destory Freezia for taking away our happiness and crushing it."  
"And I will be right there with you when you do it," said Lex smiling softly.  
"My father was wrong about you," said Veggitta Sr. smiling possevely up at the woman that was straddling his waist. "You truely are a Sayain woman. Despite being of low birth you were and still are the only Sayain female that was worthy of being my mate and bearing my children."  
"Which I nearly died giving birth to," smirked Lex.  
Veggitta Sr. frowned and stared at her intently, "You are no longer allowed to carry children."  
"What are you going to do to prevent it?"  
"We male Sayains are taught a way to prevent our sperm from taking "root" shall we say inside his mate or lover."  
"Oh really," smirked Lex moving down for a kiss. "Shall we test that theory?"  
"I would enjoy it very much so," grinned Veggitta Sr.  
The two mates began to kiss eachother and the kiss began to heat up has their passions began to soar.  
_______________________________________________________  
Nichol walked into the cafe and took a seat a table and ordered a coffee while she waited for the man she was meeting to arrive. She closed her eyes and leaned against the booth waiting patiently for him to get here. She hated when people weren't punctunal it was very annoying. Soon the waitress came by and placed her coffee and some half and half besides the cup. Nichol opened her eyes and nodded in acknowlgement to the woman before the waitress left, leaving her to her own thoughts. Fainlly a shadow feel over her form.  
"Well," she said without opening her eyes. "It's about time I was beginging to wonder where you were."  
"You shouldn't wonder so much woman it's not healthy."  
Nichol's eyes snapped open and a low growl escaped her thoart.  
_______________________________________________________  
Author's Notes:  
i won't tell - Thanks I will  
IsleofSolitude - Lol right now  
Ren-chan - Thanks  
Lady Kyia - NEESAN! Thank you for reviewing! 


	15. Even More Meetings and Kisses

Roaring Hearts 15:  
Even More Meetings and Kisses  
Author's Notes: This story takes place in the 1920s. Anyways this will have tons of couples and characters. Anyways Isle gave me the idea for the title so props to her and all that. Also I do not know the DBZ characters, or Isles, Yuri, Kei, Kim, Lex, or Kyia they are owned by themselves or their creators. I own all the others though. Anyways hope ya'll enjoy.  
_______________________________________________________  
Nichol looked up and rolled her eyes has Corniss sat down in the opposite side of the booth.   
"You said you wanted to see me?" asked Nichol sipping at her steaming mug of coffee.  
"Yeah I wanted to talk to you about the other night," smirked Corniss almost with a smug satifaction.  
"It wasn't that great," lied Nichol when in truth it had been very wonderful.  
Corniss blinked and looked at her for several minutes, "You are going to play hard to get aren't you?"  
"I never play games," said Nichol. "I prefer the direct approach, it's much more fun that way."  
"I bet it is when dealing with you."  
"Did you call me up here for some particular reason or do you just feel like feeding your male ego?!"  
"I came to talk to you," said Corniss frowning. "We've agreed to help you track down Cold's Mob."  
"Why?"  
"We have our own reasons, has I am sure you have your own."  
"I have my own reasons not to trust you, espically not to trust Nappa."  
"What for?" asked Corniss looking her in the eye trying to understand the woman sitting across from him.  
"Why should I tell you?" demanded Nichol getting up from the table. "You want my help then you and your friends come by my place later so you can meet my friends we will discuss this little buisness arrangement then. But has of this moment this meeting is over."  
"Wait just a damn minute," snapped Corniss following her out of the cafe.   
"What?" asked Nichol turning on him suddenly.  
The sudden turn caught the Sayain offguard and the two of them colladed with eachother. Nichol looked up at him and blinked has their eyes came into contact. She felt it the ancient bond her father had told her about when she was a little girl before a Sayain murdered him. Her parents had had the same bond and for that reason the Sayains had ordered their death.   
"This can not be happening," she whispered.  
"But it is can you not feel it?" asked Corniss wrapping his arms around her.   
"I can't be bonded to you."  
"But you are and there is nothing you can do about it."  
Corniss looked around before dragging her into an abadonded alley. He stopped and pulled her against him again inhaling her scent by burying his nose inside her hair. He moved his mouth down and began to kiss and nip at her neck. He heard her gasp with pleasure at the feeling and smirked knowing she was becoming heated with the pleasure he was giving her. But nuzzled the juncture of her neck to mark her. However he stopped and took hold of her chin.  
Nichol sighed has Corniss lifted her face up to look at his and bent to kiss her. Their lips meet and his tongue brushed against her lips begging to be invited in. She opened her mouth and allowed his tongue inside to carress her own tongue. Suddenly she jerked away remebering that it was his kind that had murdered her family.  
"I got to go," she said aburtly.  
Then before he could respond she dashed off heading back to the office.  
_______________________________________________________  
Kyia stormed into her parent's room and threw the curtains aside.  
"Okay mommy and daddy time to get up!" she said cheerfully.  
"I hate having a morning person for a daughter," muttered Veggitta Sr. placing a pillow over his head.   
"Get up come on we have a meeting to get to," said Kyia.  
Her parents just looked at eachother her mother under the covers until her shoulders were covered.   
"What?!" she asked before it finally dawned on her. "Oh. OH! Sorry I will just leave you guys now."  
Lex giggled and nuzzled her husband's neck.  
"She's right you know," said Lex. "You need to get up and get ready for the meeting."  
"I don't feel like it," said Veggitta Sr. pulling her closer to him and putting the pillow back under his head.   
Lex sighed and grabbed her pillow before hitting him with it.  
"Woman what the hell?!"  
"Get up or couch for you tonight."   
Veggitta Sr. got up quickly and got dressed charging out the door.   
"Call everyone and tell them to get their asses out here now!" he snapped at his daughter.  
"Will do Daddy," smiled Kyia.  
"And call up that Private Investigator and tell her we will send I car for her and her two friends later on."  
_______________________________________________________  
Nichol sighed and called up 17 and 16, she told them to get their asses to the office. She sat down at her desk when Bulma walked in with files.   
"Are those the files from when Kacy hired us?" asked Nichol.  
"You bet why did you want them by the way?"  
"I just wanted to check into something about Kei and Yuri," said Nichol.  
"Why?"  
"Cause I think I remeber seeing them at the club I can't help but wonder if they are in some way conected howver inadvertenly to the murder of this Roshi character."  
"What gave you that idea?"  
"Kacy was taking lessons from him which I just found out from Hasha. So where all the girl and I can't help but wonder if Kai and Yuri told their boyfriends something in their sleep or something."  
"Like what Yamacha told Chichi?"  
"Exactly Bulma how would you like to accompany me to the Night Club tonight?"  
"Sounds like fun," said Bulma has the phone rang.  
Bulma left to answer it while Nichol looked through the files. Trying to discover that one clue that she somehow knew would help wrap this case up. Bulma walked back into the doorway and tapped to get the young woman's attention.   
"Yes Bulma?" asked Nichol looking up. "What is it?"  
"That was Kyia," said Bulma. "She said that her father would send a car over later on at noon to pick up you 16 and 17."  
"Very good thank you Bulma."  
"By the way thought you might want to know 18, Kei, Yuri, and Kacy are at the door and they want to see you."  
"Invite them in then."  
"Very well."  
Bulma left and a few minutes later escorted the four women to the office and closed the door behind her.  
"What can I do for you ladies today?" asked Nichol placing the paperwork in her desk.   
"We came to offer information about the Sayain mob," said Kacy grinning.  
"Whatever for?" asked Nichol in surprise.  
"Oh nothing that would get us in trobule with them or the law," reassured 18.  
"Then why are you talking to me?" asked Nichol with a raised eyebrow. "And 18 does your twin know about this little escapade of being friends with Sayains?"  
"No," said 18 grinning.  
"We think you should," said Kei.  
"You think I should what?" asked Nichol confused.  
"You definately should," smirked Yuri.  
"What are you guys talking about?!" demanded Nichol.  
"Oh well you and Corniss of course," grinned Kei leaning against the wall.  
"There is nothing going on between me and Corniss!"  
"Sure there isn't," grinned Kacy.   
"We saw you two kissing," grinned Kei.  
"You two were spying on us?" asked Nichol.  
"You looked about ready to share his bed," grinned 18.  
"Maybe you should," smirked Yuri.  
"Did you guys just come down here about that?!" snapped Nichol.  
"No actually," said Kei. "We came down here to tell you something."  
"And what would that be?" asked Nichol.  
"Your best bet to capture the Cold Mob would be to trust the Sayains," said Kei seriously. "They have their own reasons for hating them."  
"And I have my reasons not to trust the Sayains," said Nichol cooly.  
"Look put your past behind you and trust them to crack this case," said 18 has the four women left the room leaving Nichol in shock.  
Shaking her head Nichol took the file back out and began to pour over it somemore. After awhile of not getting anywhere and just when she felt like giving up she found what she was looking for and right has 17 and 16 walked into the room.  
"You look happy," said 17. "What did you find?"  
"A reason that just might wrapp this case up," said Nichol has a man came to drive them to their meeting with the Sayains.  
_______________________________________________________  
Ren-chan - THanks  
i won't tell - Thanks you will just have to find out later.  
IsleofSolitude - Thanks I know I am  
Lady Kyia - You were in this relax neesan 


	16. Meetings, Plans, and Memories

Roaring Hearts 16:  
Meetings, Plans, and Memories  
Author's Notes: This story takes place in the 1920s. Anyways this will have tons of couples and characters. Anyways Isle gave me the idea for the title so props to her and all that. Also I do not know the DBZ characters, or Isles, Yuri, Kei, Kim, Lex, or Kyia they are owned by themselves or their creators. I own all the others though. Anyways hope ya'll enjoy.  
________________________________________________________  
Nichol, 16, and 17 walked up the steps to the building where they and the Sayain mob would meet. Nichol leaned closer to 17 wanting a question answered that had been bothering her since the car ride.  
"What did you do with the girl?" she muttered.  
"Hasha she is safe," muttered 17.   
"Good," said Nichol.  
Nichol and her two friends walked into the meeting room where several males Sayains were, however there were also four female Sayains. She knew who two of them were at least knew who one was definately. There was Kyia and she expected the woman seating in Veggitta Sr.'s lap was his mate Lex. The other two women however Nichol could not place. However she figured that by the placement of the men they were seating on the women were mates to two of the higher ranking males on the mob.   
She then realized there were only two seats left at the table. She frowned realizing exactly what was happening. They wanted her to feel unwelcome they would be in for a big surprise. She was the daughter of Veggitta Sr.'s older brother and she was not going to be treated like garbage. She would annoy them and patronize them if they were going to be this way. She motioned for the two men to seat and begin to pace the floor knowing that it was getting on their nerves.  
"Well ladies and gentlemen," she said cooly putting the word 'ladies' in front of 'gentlemen' on purpose. "Is there a reason you called this meeting and here of all the reasons."  
"We called this reason because we believe that our combined forces would bring down Cold and his men," said Veggitta Sr.  
"Give us one reason why we should trust you," said 17 flattly.  
"We have our own reasons for wanting them dead," said Veggitta Sr.  
"Bull shit," snapped 17. "If you wanted Cold and the other men dead you would have done it sooner."  
"Well now we have a reason for killing him," said Veggitta Sr. smirking.  
"What reason have you for wanting to kill them?" asked Nichol has she stopped her pacing and turned slightly to look across the table at the Sayain Mob Lord and his female.   
Everyone in the room exchanged a look and Veggitta Sr. tightened his grip on his mate.   
"Enough said," muttered Nichol completely understanding.   
She began to pace once more and remebered that the same thing had happened to her mother a year before her parents were killed. They deserved the chance to have revenge for the wrong done to their leader's wife. That she understood all to well has a Sayain half breed Princess. The group was still argueing has Nichol begin to come back to the present.  
"17! 16! Let them help us I have a feeling that we will need their help later on," said Nichol coolly.  
"Nichol you can not be serious about this!" shouted 17 jumping to his feet."  
"Believe me I am serious," said Nichol harshly.  
"But why?!" asked 16.  
"I have my reasons," said Nichol has she continued to pace. "Now then ladies and gents I surely do hope you have a plan since after all you did call this meeting."  
"Actually," said Kyia. "I have a plan."  
"Do you know?" asked Nichol turning fully around mid pace to face the Sayain woman. "Well let's hear it."  
"The entire mob group will be at the Night Club that we last meet at tonight."  
"Are they now and how did you come across that information?" asked Nichol coolly. "Did two cousins give it to you by the name of Yuri and Kei?"  
"How did you know?!" demanded Raddittus his eyes wide.  
"I am very good at my job," smiled Nichol.  
"So it would seem," said Veggitta Sr.  
"Well Kyia," said Nichol before they could get too much off track. "What's your plan?"  
"We postion ourselves at various table around them then when the time is right we shoot them."  
"That's it?" said Nappa in shock.  
"It's simple and easy," said Nichol. "Less chance of something going wrong. All right then what time do we need to all be there?" asked Nichol.  
"Who said anything about you being there woman?!" demanded Nappa.  
"You asked for our help so of course we are going to be there," smiled Nichol coolly.  
"We know they will be here but not you," snapped Nappa.  
"I need to be there to keep them under control," smirked Nichol.   
"Why not seat down," smirked Nappa.  
"On you?" asked Nichol darkly. "Please."  
"Woman," snapped Nappa shooting his feet reaching for his gun.  
Nichol was quicker she grabbed her gun and shot his gun out of his drawing hand and then shot his hand. She calmly placed the gun back in it's holster and stood their cooly.  
"Are there any other complaints because if not I would like to know the answer to my question."  
"We will meet at the club tonight at seven."  
"Fine," said Nichol shrugging. "Now if that is all I have other things to do with my time."  
That said 17 and 16 smirking stood up and followed Nichol out the door back to the waiting car.  
"You are aware we are going to have to blindfold you again right?" asked one of the men securing the blindfold around Nichol face.  
"Of course."  
The man then helped her into the car and pretty much shoved 16 and 17 in the car.   
________________________________________________________  
Nichol sighed and leaned against the chair she was setting in, it was three in the afternoon and she was bored. Suddenly something came over her and she opened a drawer in her desk and removed the picture frame that was in it. The picture was old and had her, her parents, and her aunt and uncle. She remebered when the picture was taken.  
Flashback******************************************************  
"Daddy! Daddy!" shouted a younger Nichol who was covered in mud.   
The little girl was running toward her father who was standing around talking to other men dressed in the same style of clothing.  
"There she is," smiled her father who bent and scoped the girl into his arms.   
"Your daughter has changed quite alot brother," smirked a younger Veggitta Sr.  
"Yes here I had hoped to present a little lady not swamp thing," laughed Nichol's father.  
"I slaughtered them daddy," chirped Nichol happily.  
"You slaughtered who kiddo?"  
Nichol poined past several of the men that were grinning and pointed to a dozen boys two years older then her and all even more covered in mud along with blood.  
"I see," said her father has his brother and their friends began to laugh.   
"Nichol!" gasped a female voice.   
Nichol's father and all the other males turned to look at the woman that was coming their way. She looked simmillar to Nichol however it was clear by the bite mark on her neck she mate the girl's mother. Nichol's father handed the young girl over to her mother. He also gave her his coat to clean up from the mud.   
Nichol couldn't help but notice the bigger male watching her mother with lust in his eyes. The moment her mom was holding her she tightened her hold on her mother.  
"Let's get you cleaned up."  
"Okay momma."  
Has her mother turned back to walk into the house, Nichol watched has her father and the taller one eyed her swaying butt. It was then that Nichol began to fear for her parent's lives even then she knew something was going to go wrong at any time.  
End of Flashback***********************************************  
Meanwhile Veggitta Sr and his wife were seating down and looking at the same picture.   
"Now I remeber that girl," said Veggitta Sr.   
"To think our neice was right under our noses," said Lex softly.  
"What are we going to do with her woman?" asked Veggitta Sr.  
"Who knows but we will think of something I am sure."  
That said they placed the photo away and just sat there enjoying eachothers prescence.  
________________________________________________________  
Renchan - Thanks Neesan  
Isles - Thanks 


	17. Traps and Betrayl

Roaring Hearts 17:  
Traps and Betrayl  
Author's Notes: This story takes place in the 1920s. Anyways this will have tons of couples and characters. Anyways Isle gave me the idea for the title so props to her and all that. Also I do not know the DBZ characters, or Isles, Yuri, Kei, Kim, Lex, or Kyia they are owned by themselves or their creators. I own all the others though. Anyways hope ya'll enjoy.  
________________________________________________________  
Nichol, Bulma, 16, and 17 waited for the others to arrive at the club, they were six minutes late. Nichol was starting to think that they had been set up when finally she heard footsteps and glancing over her shoulder saw them walking toward them. With a sigh she pushed her hair behind one of her ears and closed her eyes has she leaned against the car door. They were coming closer and so was he after this night she would never have to see the Sayain again. Then she could go back to hating them and finding out which one had murdered her parents. She could hardly wait.  
"Nichol," said Bulma softly. "They are coming."  
"I know," said Nichol simply pushing herself into a standing postion she turned to face them.  
Veggitta Sr. sighed his neice didn't look happy she looked slightly mad. Though he had to admit the way she held herself did remind him alot of his older brother. He wondered if she faught like him has well they would find out soon enough.  
"You're late I was begining to think that you were starting to become a coward about this," said Nichol knowing she was pushing the wrong buttons.  
"Woman Sayains never run in fear we feel no fear," said Nappa.  
"I guess you also feel no loyalty," said Nichol smoothly.  
"Just because one of us murdered your father does not mean we all had something to do with it," snapped Nappa.  
"Yeah right," snorted Nichol turning away and walking up the steps to the club her friends followed her.  
"I am truely sorry about your father's death neice," said Veggitta Sr.  
Nichol stopped and her head snapped up before turning to look at him.   
"I don't know what you are talking about," said Nichol smoothly.  
"Like hell you do!" snapped Veggitta Sr storming towards her. "You are my brother's daughter and you know it!"  
Nichol whirled around so suddenly it startled him into taking a step back. Kyia and Veggitta looked at eachother for several minutes.   
"What if I am her what will you do?"   
"Nothing."  
"Nothing?"  
"You are my neice and I am honored to have such a fine young woman in my family."  
"I am truely touched and I have never heard such bullshit in my entire life."  
That said Nichol walked into the club the others sighed and followed her inside the club.   
"Father?" asked Kyia has she and her brother moved to matched their stride with their father's. "Is it true she is our cousin?"  
"Yes she is your cousin," said Veggitta Sr. "I just remebered her being so tonight. Come let's go we will discuss this more when all this is over."  
"Right," said his children.   
The entire group spread out Veggitta Sr, Veggitta, Kyia, Corniss, Nappa, and Raddittus came with her.   
"Didn't you say on the phone that another friend of yours would be here?" asked Kyia in her ear.  
"She'll be here trust me," smiled Nichol.  
"I hope your right," muttered Kyia.  
"I am always right," smiled Nichol has she took her seat which Corniss had pulled out for her and then pushed back in when she had sat down.   
Veggitta Sr looked at Corniss sternly from over the top of her, the look clearly stated 'Do not hurt her'.  
'I would never harm her,' thought Corniss to his leader.  
Veggitta Sr. nodded and turned to help his mate into her chair. After awhile Hasha came back out on stage and began to sing a song. After that song was over 18 joined her and the two sang a duet about female independence. Which Nichol, Kyia, and Lex really found amusing. Across the room 16 was making with eyes at Sai. Turlus nudged him eagerly to start a conversation.  
"Her name is Sai," said Turlus.  
"I know," said 16.  
"You know I might be able to arrange a meeting for you with her," grinned Turlus.  
"What are you talking about?!" asked 16 raising an eyebrow.  
"Her family is a friend of my family. I can talk her into dating you. So what do you say man?"  
"Maybe if things go well tonight."  
"Alright man cool if things go well I'll hook you up."  
"Run," muttered Calpernea under her breathe.  
Everyone at the table laughed at Calpernea's remark. Turlus just stuck out his tongue good naturedly at his sister.  
Meanwhile else where at the club 17 sat at a table with Bardock, Lex, and Karrotto. 17 was busy watching Hasha and his sister sing to really pay attention to his cousin when she came up to talk to him. He was brought out of his trance but feeling someone whack him with a tray.  
"OW! WHAT THE FUCK?!" he shouted jumping to his feet he turned and looked at his cousin rubbing his head.  
"Stop making eyes at Hasha," she whispered. "The Cold men are playing with their guns I think they know you are here."  
"Don't be foolish cousin they know nothing," said 17 cooly.  
"You can be such an ass sometimes," muttered his cousin.  
17 blinked and watched his cousin storm off.  
"Old flame?" asked Karrotto has Chichi came into the club he waved her over and she trotted over and sat on his lap nuzzling under his neck.  
"No just my cousin," sighed 17 collapsing back into the chair.  
After awhile Nichol and Veggitta Sr exchanged a look then nodded at eachother and looked for their friends to tell them that it was time. What they did not notice however was one of the Sayains gave a quick nod to Cold that it was about to go down.  
Veggitta Sr reached for his gun has he and the others stood up reaching for their own guns. Nichol pointed her gun down at the table Yamacha was seating and fired. However the moment that Nichol prepared to fire her gun Yamacha's own gun fired and hit her left shoulder.  
"Shit!" exclaimed Nichol gripping her shoulder with her right hand to try and stop the blood flow .  
"Boss!" shouted Bulma.  
"Good try girl but not good enough," smirked Cold standing up and crossing his arms across his chest.   
"How did you find out?" snapped Nichol has she and the others became surronded by Cold's men.  
"You were betrayed my dear," smirked Freezia lefting his wine glass up to her.  
"But how?" gasped Nichol finally she realized who it was the moment she saw him staring at her with a grin. "YOU!"  
______________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Thanks for readin ig u like predragonball stories read Kala's 'In The End' http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=872405 It is really good so far.  
Ren-chan - Thanks and it shows u did review before I wonder why it never showed up before.   
Isles - Thanks  
i won't tell - Thanks I will  
Kyia - I will don't worry 


	18. Traitor and Vengence

Roaring Hearts 18:  
Traitor and Vengence  
Author's Notes: This story takes place in the 1920s. Anyways this will have tons of couples and characters. Anyways Isle gave me the idea for the title so props to her and all that. Also I do not know the DBZ characters, or Isles, Yuri, Kei, Kim, Lex, or Kyia they are owned by themselves or their creators. I own all the others though. Anyways hope ya'll enjoy.  
_______________________________________________________  
Nichol aimed her gun at Nappa and fired it at the man's face. The bullet grazed his face drawing blood in a thin line on his check.   
"Nappa you asshole!" snapped Nichol. "I should have known it was you!"  
"How did you know neice?" asked Veggitta Sr. coming to stand beside her.  
"This is the bastard that murdered my mother and father!" growled Nichol.  
"Oh shit," whistled Corniss. "This is bad."  
"I think I will blow your brains out now," said Nichol.  
"You don't have the guts," smirked Nappa reaching for his own gun.  
"Don't even think that I won't bakayaro," said Nichol grinning darkly and firing the gun. "I am my father's daughter after all."  
A moment later other gunfire was heard and pretty soon the entire club was once more filled with gunshots and screams. Corniss and Nichol eventually found themselves being backed up against a wall seperated from the others. A bullet from Freezia's gun hit the side of Corniss causing him to learch back and a panel in the wall to slide back and knock him and Nichol off thier feet and on the otherside.   
The next thing they knew the two of them were sliding down a long narrow chute. Corniss landed on a bunch of sheets first when Nichol came tumbling down ontop of him in an akward postion. That had her straddling his waist and their noses touching.   
"Sorry," said Nichol rolling off of him.  
"Hey it's not like I'm really complaining," smirked Corniss rolling to his side while she moved to stand up.   
"Where are we?" asked Nichol looking around the room.  
"Got me," smirked Corniss standing up and standing behind her.   
"We need to find a way to get out of here," said Nichol exaiming the chute.   
"I don't think we can get up that way," said Corniss. "Not with the resistance on it."  
"How do we know that?"  
"Simple if we hadn't gone that fast down it there would be some resistance but since there wasn't we can not use it to go back up."  
"Then how do you suggest we get up there?" asked Nichol turning to stare at him.   
Nichol didn't realize how close they were and her lips brushed up against his own lips. She gasped when they drew back and Corniss smirked and lifted a hand to stroke her cheeck.   
"You are so beautiful," he whispered pulling her face closer to his and brushing his lips against her own. "I love you."  
"I love you to," whispered Nichol wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back.  
_______________________________________________________  
"What happened to Corniss and Nichol?!" demanded Veggitta Sr. coming back to back with his son.  
"No idea haven't seen them since after the shooting started," replied Veggitta.  
"Damnit!"   
"Dad we have more important things to worry about at the moment!"  
"What do you mean boy?!"  
"Where is mom and Kyia?!"  
"What?!"  
"Looking for something that belongs to you?" asked a voice.  
Everyone turned around to see Freezia and Cold one was holding a slightly freigtened Lex, while the other was holding a very pissed Kyia.  
"Bastard," growled Veggitta Sr turning to glare at him.  
"No one move unless you want us to murder the women!" shouted Cold  
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Sorry it's so short I think that this will be finished in one more chapter!  
Isle - Thanks I know  
Ren-chan - Thanks well neesan now you know  
Kyia - Now you know to neesan 


	19. A Beautiful Ending

Roaring Hearts 19:  
A Beautiful Ending  
Author's Notes: This story takes place in the 1920s. Anyways this will have tons of couples and characters. Anyways Isle gave me the idea for the title so props to her and all that. Also I do not know the DBZ characters, or Isles, Yuri, Kei, Kim, Lex, or Kyia they are owned by themselves or their creators. I own all the others though. Anyways hope ya'll enjoy.  
_______________________________________________________  
Nichol sighed and looked up at the man under her, before rolling off of him and reaching for her gun.   
"They don't need us you know," said Corniss trying to seat up.  
"You shouldn't move since I just managed to get the bleeding to stop," said Nichol kissing him on the lips lightly.  
"How are we going to climb up then?" he asked coolly.   
"You can climb can't you?"  
"I thought you said I shouldn't move?"  
"Good point but we have to get out of here and help the others."  
"I think we should leave them be."  
"We can't leave them be they might need us."  
"We need sometime together though."  
"Drop the subject and I promise you that I will spend three days with you alone when this is all over and things are back to normal," smiled Nichol kissing him forcefully.  
"Promise?" asked Corniss when they broke apart.  
"Cross my heart now lets try and find a way to get back up that won't open your wounds," said Nichol looking around.  
"Any ideas?"  
"There's a door here," said Nichol softly.  
"Wait for me I am going to go with you."  
"No you won't you should move has little has possible. I will return for you don't worry and don't move."  
That said Nichol slipped out of the room and slowly made her way down the dark hallway hoping it would lead to somewhere that would be useful. Eventually she came to a door, she opened it and looked through the crack and saw Lex and Kyia been held at gunpoint.  
"Damnit this isn't good," she muttered closing the door for a minute to think. "I have an idea!"  
That said Nichol took off in the direction of a door she had felt on the way here. She felt along the sides of the door and felt the brail that had been placed on a plaque beside it 'Upper Balconley and Prop Storage Employes Only'. Grinning she opened the door she hurried upstairs until she had reached the upper balconley. She saw the scene clearly and knew that she could shoot them. However she had no idea if she could shot them both with the two women comeing out alive. If she shoot at one there was a risk that the other would die. If she shot at both quickly then there was a risk that she would loose both of them.  
'What now?' she thought to herself then for some reason she looked up and smirked when an idea came to her. 'Bingo! Now how to do it is the only problem I have now.... Let's see here... Hhhhhmmm. Perfect.'  
________________________________________________________  
Meanwhile Veggitta Sr was trying to think of how to save his mate and daughter.  
"Bastard," he growled in anger.   
"Now now KingVeggitta," said Cold. "This never would have happened had you but not helped your little neice in this assignment. But you pathetic Sayains have always been so family oriented haven't you."  
"How did you know Nichol was my neice?!" snapped King Veggitta.   
"It was easy we have seen her in action she fights much like her father does," smirked Freezia. "After all having the daughter of your brother after you does tend to have her own father's temper and her uncle's taste in fighting dirty."  
"You're not one to talk when it comes to fighting dirty asshole," growled Veggitta.   
"Prince Veggitta how good to see you again."  
"Didn't you even tell your own mate Prince Veggitta?" asked Zarbon with a cruel smirk.   
"You see dear girl your future husband is not Human."  
"I know," said Bulma with her own elegant smirk.  
"Do you know he is royalty?"   
"So what if he is?"  
"You know that has well?"   
"Of course she knows you fool I told her!"  
"I would be careful about what you say or you will lose them."  
König Veggitta and his son growled angerily but dared not move or they would lose two of the most important women in their lives.  
"The Sayains die today I think we shall start with the Sayain Queen and !" shouted Cold.  
"I think not!" shouted Nichol has two small chandlier's fell from the ceiling and crashed ontop of Cold and Freezia.   
"What the fuck!" shouted Zarbon only to have him and Yamacha shot in the leg and arm that held their guns.  
"Don't move!" shouted Chichi dropping to one knee her gun posed and ready.  
"What the hell?!" shouted Jace pointing a gun at her.  
"Don't even think about it!" shouted Nichol jumping off the balconley and firing her gun at his shoulder.   
Has if that had been some secert signal the entire club once more broke out into gunfire. Finally the entire memebers of the Cold Mob were down with little causlities to the Sayains.  
"Where's Corniss?" asked King Veggitta.  
"Shit!" exclaimed Nichol.  
Nichol broke into a run and jumped onto a table using that has momentum she grabbed the railing of the upper balconley and pulled herself up before taking off back the way she came.   
"Well," said Lex. "She's strong and loyal."  
"A good shot," said Kyia. "And a quick thinker."  
"She's fast," said Veggitta. "She knows how to shot."  
Then all three of them turned to look at King Veggitta.   
"What?!" he asked them they just keep staring at him finally he gave in to them. "Alright fine!"  
"Thank you," said Lex hugging him.   
________________________________________________________  
Later on everyone meet at Isle's place and they were all lounging around while the women stitched them up. Small conversations were going on all over the place, one was between Chichi and the Sayain that she loved with all her heart.  
"Why didn't you tell me about your real job?" asked Karrotto while Chichi mended his wounded arm.   
"Because I already told you I was undercover for Nichol," smiled Chichi.  
"And the best way to get information on the Cold mob was to pretend that you were a whore at their favorite stripper joint?"  
"Eaxctly."  
"Briliant."  
"Well Nichol is one of the most brilliant women I have ever meet."  
"You aren't that bad yourself."  
"Thanks."  
"No problem," said Karrotto. "So I hear your boss is going to spend a few days in California with Corniss so I guess that means your free?"  
"Yes that is what it means why do you ask?"  
"I was wondering if you would mind spending them alone with me."  
"I would love to."  
That said Karrotto and Chichi kissed eachother.   
  
THE END!  
________________________________________________________  
Epilogue: Well everyone became friends after that and Nichol, Bulma, and Chichi all remained a team of Private Investigators with the occasional help from their husbands and friends. 17 married Hasha, while 16 and Sai married eachother has well. Kyia and Raddittus had a daughter that was loved by her entire family. Isles married Turlus but died during childbirth and Nichol took the girl Videl into her home since she was unable to have children of her own. The entire group had many more adventures but those are a story for another time perhaps.  
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Thanks for reading hope you like it! Well I am goin to try to write a YYH A/U while writting a brand new DBZ story. Here are the choices you guys can help me choose:  
Sayains and Humans work together to destory FreeziaChichi - Top World Secert Agent  
Bulma - World's Greatest and Richest ScientistsVeggitta - Sayain Prince & one of the strongest fighterKarrotto - prince's right hand man & other strongest fighter  
North vs South Romance  
Thanks to Flying Pen for allwoing me to use her idea of black Sayains. he Black Saiyans' ships break down, and they radio back for another to come get them, meanwhile, they humor the humans and let them capture them   
Boxing   
'Las Vegas Nights' - Chichi the daughter of a Las Vegas Showgirl tries to escape her mother's shadow but finds it ain't easy.  
'Devil's Concubine' - Demons have taken over Earth and Goku is their ruler. Chichi leads a band of rebels what happens when she gets caught and what once was a master-slave relationship becomes something more.  
A/U Chichi was like extremely extremely naive however she has this incredible power that comes out when someone tries to hurt her friends and Goku is not naive on any accounts and so Goku decides to train Chichi  
i won't tell - Thanks  
Isles - Thanks I know  
Kyia - Thanks 


End file.
